Hermione Jean McGonagall
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Hermione is having a crush on her transfiguration professor and tries to hide it. Minerva however finds the proof and confronts her with it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_Just a drabble I made when my laptop was not working a while back. Though I share it._ **  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, all the characters belongs to J.K. Rowling._ **  
**_

* * *

_**Hermione Jean McGonagall**_

Hermione was looking over at Minerva McGonagall as she was trying to teach the fifth year old students. The young sixteen year old was not playing attention for once, instead she was studying her professor.

"Miss Granger," Minerva said, looking directly at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes…?" she wondered, cursing on the inside for not paying attention.

"Would you mind showing the class how this water goblet into a rabbit," Minerva said, frowning at her.

Annoyed by being put on the spot, Hermione waved her wand in a delicate manor and said, "Lapifors." The gobbled turned into a cute little white rabbit with long ears. Hermione patted it gently; glad she got a spell she actually had learned how to do.

Minerva nodded at her not showing much of anything, ordering the others to do the same.

* * *

"Hermione Jean McGonagall, H. J. McGonagall, Mrs. McGonagall," Hermione wrote out on the side of her notebook as she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room later that day doing her homework.

Just the Harry, Ron and a couple of others came in and she let her hand cover her recent writing. It just wouldn't have looked good. In fact it was very wrong what she now was feeling, considering the Minerva's age and sexual gender.

Still there was something about her that drove the young girl towards her like a moth to the flame.

"Stop it Hermione, stop it," she told herself as her two best friends came over and slumped down around her.

"Where were you, we didn't see you at lunch," said Harry.

"Had some reading to catch up on," Hermione said, thinking that he didn't wish to see the deputy headmistress more than she had to.

"You read too much, but we saved you something," said Ron, roaming around his backpack finding some apples, a sandwich and a piece of pie.

"Life saver," she said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," he said, beaming at her.

"We'll leave to your books as we got practice, but come with us to lunch tomorrow," said Harry, getting up.

"I will," the young witch promised, watching them leave, not sure if she would do that or not.

* * *

It was about a week after this Minerva went to Albus for advice. This was not the first time she had done so, nor would it be the last as they were the closest of friends and companions.

Only this time it was a delicate matter regarding Hermione Granger. Minerva said the entry password to his office and entered. She was one of the few that were allowed to come unannounced, although that didn't happen all that often.

She found the office vacant and called out for him. He appeared moments later saying, "Minerva, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?"

"I am sorry to say I am having trouble with one of my students and I do not know how to handle it," she answered with a heavy sigh.

He motioned for her to sit down, which she did, then he asked, "Who is it?"

"Hermione Granger," she answered.

"One of the trio, and what seems to be the trouble," he asked, as to his knowledge the young girl had always been one of Minerva's favorites.

"Well lately she has been absent from lunch, and she has also been missing two of my classes, I failed to see why until I found this in some corner of the classroom. I picked it up as I thought a student had dropped it and would need it back. I was right, but look at the side," she said and handed it over.

He looked at it, it was no doubt that it was the young student's handwriting for a paper, but one the side it wrote, "Hermione Jean McGonagall, H.J McGonagall, Mrs. McGonagall."

He nodded and said, "It seems like she indeed has feelings for you."

"There is no doubt about it, I have no idea on what brought this on though," said Minerva.

"At her age, anything, and you are still and attractive witch," he said and smiled at her, a little amused by the situation.

Minerva shot Albus a glare saying, "Will you please take this seriously."

"What do you want me to do then, Minerva? Have me drag in every student that has a crush on any of our staff. You know as well as I do this happens every term. I would suggest you either speak to her or ignore it, most likely it will blow over in time," he said, giving her a look that made her blush. They both knew that Minerva's obsession her sixth year was Albus. That however passed in time.

"I know that would be impossible, but I if I were to talk to her about the matter, how would I address it?" she wanted to know.

"As gently as possible," he said, giving her a look of great respect. She nodded, before leaving him, not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

Hermione finally managed to drag herself to transfiguration and slumped down on her desk. Minerva that at this point was sitting at her desk gave her a glare, but that was about it, as her eyes seemed to be going through some papers. Hermione opened her book thinking that she most likely hadn't been missing her at all. The young girl sighed heavily turning to the right page in her book.

She wasn't paying attention to the lesson; her mind seemed to be drifting making her do everything automatically.

She was amazed by how fast the lecture went by as the students were backing their things, babbling away. She of course did the same, but slower, trying to avoid the rest. Hermione just couldn't take their happiness right now.

The young witch was just about to walk out the door when she heard Minerva say, "Miss Granger, do you have a moment?"

Hermione froze in her tracks, turning to face her saying, "I do, there isn't anything wrong is there?"

"That was what I was going to ask you. You've been absent for two classes and I haven't seen you in the great hall for lunch lately either," said Minerva.

"I've…I've been studying, I'm sorry, I won't miss any of your classes ever again," said Hermione and looked down.

Minerva well aware that she was lying said, "Sure this isn't the reason?"

She pushed the sheet towards Hermione making the young student gasp and turn completely red. She too a moment to gather herself saying, "I didn't mean for you to see that."

"I did expect as much. I know being young isn't always easy, not is being in love, but I would appreciate if you did show up in my classes. After all you are my star student," Minerva said, without revealing any form of emotion.

"I am?" Hermione's face lit up at once.

"You are, I know professors are not supposed to favorite students, but we still do. I would appreciate if this staying between us," said Minerva.

"Of course, may I ask a question?" the young girl said, her hazel eyes were now sparkling.

"You may," said Minerva, figuring she could at least grant her that, all things considered.

"Have you ever been in love with a professor?" Hermione asked boldly.

"I have. I was quite fond of Albus," she said, not feeling the need to share more.

"So you and Professor Dumbledore has been a couple since then?" Hermione dared to ask, as to her they always had seemed quite close.

"By Merlin's beard, no. Albus and I never…" Minerva stopped.

Hermione nodded as Minerva added, "Just make sure to not miss any more classes."

"I won't," Hermione promised as she got up and walked out the door.

She was about to exit when she heard the professor say, "Hermione Jean McGonagall does have a nice ring to it."

"Sorry?" Hermione said, wondering if she had heard right.

"Nothing…it was nothing," Minerva uttered, making Hermione shake her head thinking there might be hope after all. Not that she would initiate anything, because if there was one thing she didn't want it was to get on Minerva's bad side.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **_I've always been captured by Albus's death and I wanted to do this scene to try to capture Minerva's feeling, I hope I haven't been too wrong.

* * *

_**Comforting in grief**_

Hermione was looking over at her professor as she lit the light for Dumbledore. Her face showed traces of sorrow and seriousness. She however seemed to manage to control herself from crying. At least for now.

Hermione watched as she lifted her wand towards the sky making it shine towards the dark sky. How the others followed her example, together they were removing the dark mark high above them.

The younger witch looked at Minerva knowing she had to be ten times as sad as she was, after all to her knowledge Dumbledore was her best friend. The young girl remembered how she had said that they never had done anything when she admitted her true feelings for the professor.

But she had figured that what Minerva and Dumbledore had had would go deeper than that and they would need to relate to each other sexually.

Minerva cleared the place for students before she had help removing Dumbledore's remains. Inside her her heart was breaking. She felt like a piece of her had died with him. How was she going to go on without him by her side.

* * *

They would bury him two days later, a dignified funeral. The day of the funeral and the day after the school would hold no lectures. Minerva already struggled on how to make it going and to take over after him. She would now tread into the role as headmistress.

As she sat down by what she considered to be his desk the third day after his death and the second after his funeral she allowed her tears to fall. After all none but the portraits could see her and them she didn't care much about at this point.

"How could he do this, how could he leave her with their students, how was she going to protect them now?"

Her sobs started quietly but they developed to higher whimpers as her body was shaking with sorrow. She suddenly felt so alone, so abandoned for the first time in years.

She could in her sorrow hear a vague knock on her door and managed to make her tears stop as she answered, "Please enter."

The door opened and she could see the young Hermione Granger standing in the doorframe. She looked at the young girl with questioning eyes saying, "Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay?" she wondered, taking a step into the room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the old witch said, frowning at the younger.

"Well with the death of Dumbledore, you being close, it must be hard," Hermione said in a very sympathetic tone.

Minerva motioned for her to sit down in the chair on the other side of the desk, which she quickly did. Hermione looked over at the other woman that by the looks of it had been crying.

"It is always hard when someone dear passes away, but I manage," said Minerva, her face stern as always.

"Why do you always have to be so brave, you are allowed to morn as well," Hermione said in a soft tone.

Minerva looked at her with surprise eyes, she never in all her life considered herself brave, or at least more than other. What she did was only what was necessary and needed to be done. She had no doubt when it came to standing up against at the enemy to defend her students, friends and what she considered family. In wartime it was what needed to be done. To her that was not bravery.

In the end she spoke as she felt, "I'm not brave, in all my years I have only done what is needed of me."

"I see you as one of the bravest woman I have ever meet, there is no one like you, Minerva, let yourself be allowed to morn," Hermione said, allowing herself to let her hand reach to rest upon Minerva's that was on top of the desk.

"I…" Minerva felt herself welling up; her words seemed to be lost. She didn't react that for the first time her student called her by her name rather than professor. She struggled to keep herself from crying.

Hermione let go of her hand, only to walk over to the other side of the desk, kneeling beside her chair. Hermione turned so that her chair and herself face the student kneeling in front of her. Hermione let her head lean against her legs, as a hand rested in her patron's lap. Minerva took her hand and squeezed it hard, looking down at the older witch with outmost respect. Her free hand was resting in Hermione's brown curls, carefully caressing through them.

"Let him go, Minerva," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes in delight by her professor's strokes.

Minerva not being used to gestures like these was touched as she wondered if the young girl could love her as much as she did one year prior. She only knew for sure that she had grown to have more feelings for Miss Granger than she had before.

Slowly very slowly she let her guard down and her tears started to fall. The dripped down in Hermione's soft hair, but the younger witch didn't move, she just sat there quietly, holding around Minerva's legs with one hand the other still in hers.

As the soft sobs and tears slowly died away Hermione raised from her position, only to sit upon Minerva McGonagall's lap. She looked at the older witch's face, it was filled with sorrow, and her cheeks still grimy from the many tears she had just cried.

Minerva would normally tell the younger woman or anyone for that matter to get up her lap, but she had no strength to do so. Instead teal green meet hazel and locked with them. Hermione reached to remove a lose strand of hair that had fallen down in Minerva's face, before her arms wrapped around Minerva's shoulders without warning pulling her close. Minerva let out a gasp being caught off guard, but her arms still wrapped around Hermione's waist.

Hermione gently nuzzled into her shoulder whispering, "It will be okay, my pussycat. I'm here for you."

Minerva didn't reply, she just leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder, closing her eyes. It felt like a load had been lifted of her shoulders.

The younger witch didn't move, instead she sat there not saying a word, carefully letting her fingers caress over Minerva's backside not to wake her. A smile graced her red lips as she dared for this to be the start of something she had dreamed of for so long.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**At the castle**_

Minerva got woken up by the portraits whispering some hours later. She opened her eyes, seeing Hermione was still there. Her eyes was closed and her breath at once made it clear she was sleeping.

The older witch cast a charm making the portraits blind for them before she whispered, "Time to wake up."

Hermione groaned before she opened her eyes. She looked at Minerva, about to tread of her lap when the older witch held her back.

"Stay," she whispered in a soft tone.

"I wish I could, but I have to leave," Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Where to?" Minerva wanted to know she didn't want her to leave.

"I…we don't know, Harry wish to finish something Dumbledore started, we'll be leaving as soon as I go back to them. I told them I needed to say goodbye," she said with a sigh.

A million thoughts were running through Minerva's mind. She needed more time as she didn't know when she would see the young girl again. She blocked the door as she said, "You can't just do what you just did and leave it at that. I need to know how you feel."

Hermione looked at her, a frown started to appear as she said, "I thought that was pretty obvious, I love you, have for the last year."

"I love you too, and I really wish you could have stayed here, I would think that would be safer," said Minerva.

"We're at war, nowhere is safe, and really I should get going," she said with a very heavy sigh.

"Will you be in touch?" Minerva asked her, stroking her hair gently.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it, we'll stay for the wedding of Ron's brother and then…" she stopped.

Minerva nodded, whispering, "Be careful, you know how to reach me if needed."

"I do, thank you for everything. I promise to be back," Hermione whispered, daring to kiss her.

"I know," said Minerva, just hoping she would be back in one piece. The younger witch nodded, got off her lap. Minerva got up as well and followed her to the door. As she was about to leave she held her back and kissed her. Breaking free from her lips Hermione whispered, "Protect the students and the school."

"Haven't I always?" Minerva asked with a frown.

"You have," said Hermione, granting her a smile, before she hurried down the stairs to find her two best friends. Minerva looked after wondering what would happen next, she was positively sure it would get ugly, both for the trio and for the school.

* * *

Not even Minerva couldn't have predicted what would happen to her students, to her home within a million years. She of course knew there was a chance that the school would be taken over, but like this. The death eaters walking on her grounds. The Slytherin's favorite. Snape the headmaster and she being pushed aside.

She knew at once the ministry was taken and that it happened during the Weasley wedding, she knew the trio had left to not be captured after that. She like any lioness feared for her cubs, both the ones on the run and the ones at the school.

It seemed like forever ago since Hermione had left, she hadn't heard from her ever since she left her. She assumed it would be too dangerous considering it could all be traced back to them. To Harry.

'Where are you now?' she thought with a sigh, looking out the window at the empty court yard far between her. Before all of this children would be laughing, playing and having fun down there. Now they were mostly in their common rooms.

She slowly walked the empty corridors realizing how much she missed having students running around, hearing their voices. It all seemed so vacant. How she wished for it all to be over, even if the result should be bad. And she knew that when the final battle was there it would be.

Slowly she made a patronus and sent it away, its destination would be Hermione, wherever she was she hoped it would reach her and give her hope. Even if she should have protective spells it should work. At least long enough for her to see it.

Minerva slowly made her way back to her private quarters, glad to not have run into Snape, Alecto or Amycus, she truly disliked them at this point, and that didn't say so little. Once inside her chambers she got dressed for bed, after all it was slowly getting dark. She grabbed a book on her night table and started to read. At least it was something to distract her mind, which was something that right now was needed. She would that night end up falling asleep with the book in her hand dreaming about her holding Hermione in a tight embrace. The war being over and them being safe. She would be warm and happy for now at least until a new ay would drag her out of her peaceful dreams.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **_This was first called in the deep of the forest, but as Hermione is elsewhere as well I made a small change.

* * *

_**On the run**_

Hermione was putting up yet another shield so no one could find them. She had lost track on how many she had put up this far, but it wasn't few. She sighed, looking over at the tent; Ron was resting inside while Harry was obsessing over the horcruxes.

Ronald had gotten badly injured due to the whole mess and the worst part was they didn't know where they were going or how to find the rest. It was all so frustrating and it was starting to gnaw on all of them.

She sighed looking up at the sky wondering what Minerva was doing that very minute, and if anything had changed at the school. Most likely as Voldemort's followers had infiltrated the ministry. Nowhere were to be safe for the trio.

Hermione walked a couple of steps away from the tent as she couldn't deal with Ron and Harry arguing just then. They had been at it a lot the last days and she was sure it had to do with the stupid horcrux around Harry's neck. She had noticed that every time she had it one it gave her negative energy something she wasn't all in favor off.

"Minerva," she whispered, looking up at the beautiful blue sky, high over the forest trees.

Just then she saw something coming towards her, breaking through the shield. She gasped in surprise seeing it was a blue cat. For a moment it stood in front of here then it was gone.

Hermione's jaw dropped and a yelp escaped her lips. How had Minerva managed to do that, find her and get through her spell. She of course knew Minerva to be the greatest witch there was, but if she could do that could more. No she figured.

She had to know she was alive or hope she was, that cat was sent as hope from one lover to another.

"Hermione, are you okay?" she heard Harry's worried voice behind her. He looked at her, her face was white as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Yeah, fine, just thought I saw something," she said, gathering herself.

"What?" he wanted to know.

"It was nothing, any news?" she asked, referring to the radio inside the tent.

"No, I'm afraid not," he said with a sigh. Not knowing if they should be glad for not that their closest were not mentioned amongst the death. The fear was always there. She could feel it as well.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, holding him back.

"Yes..?" he questioned back.

"A patronus, how far from it owner can it be?" she wanted to know.

"I'm actually not sure considering Kingsley managed to send his to warn us. I would assume as far as needed for the message to reach the one it was meant for," said Harry.

"Even if the sender didn't know where the receiver was?" she asked.

"Yes, you saw something right now didn't you, that are why you are asking," he concluded.

"No, I'm sure I just imagined something, I'm just so tired of running," she said with a tired sigh, walking into the castle, flopping down in a chair closing her eyes. She in her mind pictured the cat, wondering if she would ever see it again.

* * *

Hermione was twisting, screaming out in pain underneath Bellatrix LeStrange. The older witch had her in grip, making it impossible for the younger witch to fight here.

Hermione shivered, tears running down her cheeks as she feared for her life. She needed to get out of there, she needed to break free. She couldn't die, not like this. She focused her eyes on a point in the ceiling trying to ignore the pain of Bellatrix burning her arm with her wand.

"Don't let her win," Hermione told herself as her eyes widened. There on the ceiling a blue cat appeared before her eyes. Licking its front paw then curling up. It was looking directly at her. The patronus holding on for longer than the other times it had seen her.

Bellatrix looked at the girl beneath her wondering what she was looking at and turned her head. The patronus disappeared right before her head turned. Hermione didn't need to look at her arm to see the word spelled out on it. She knew all too well it was, "**Mudblood**."

She shivered knowing that brand would last for life, even if the wound should happen to heal, the scar would be a constant reminder. Her head turning towards the side as she felt defeated. How could Minerva still love her now?

And what about her and Ron, he had come back for her and she guessed she deserved to give him a chance. After all he and Harry had been there for her through the hard times while they had been on the run.

But Minerva… Her heart was aching for the old witch. Hoping she would see her again if they ever got back to Hogwarts. They just had to, she had to.

Just then as all seemed lost the cavalry arrived and she would go with them to Bill and Fleur's place.

* * *

It was right after Dobby's funeral Hermione stood looking out over the ocean. She had over the last days found this was a peaceful and very beautiful place, which she could have lived. For the fun of it she made her patronus appear and play above the water. She smiled at the little otter, before she whispered, "Go to Minerva, so she'll see I'm alive."

The little blue otter vanished just as Harry called for her. It was time to change and time to leave. Time for her to change to the woman she disliked the most…Bellatrix LeStrange.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **_To all of you that has favorited and put alerts on this story thank you :o) Fear not by this chapter it's far from over yet.

* * *

_**In the middle of a war**_

Minerva looked up at the sky, knowing time was changing. How she knew. She had seen and otter in front of her moments later. Hermione was close and she knew soon it all would break lose. She was read, ready to fight them with all she had.

She could see the shape of the animal fading just as she heard an order of everyone getting to assembly in the great hall. She had been right, Hermione was there.

Listening to Snape, one of her old students spoke about the punishment for helping Potter a shiver ran down her spine. Only for a second though, she knew she couldn't let him get away with that. Wondering how he had become what he was today, she decided to protect Harry and the rest, even before he stepped forward.

She could sense her as soon as she was inside the room, along with the rest. Hearing Harry speak, she ignored her, she stepped in his place. Minerva knew all too well that even if Harry was a great wizard this was one match he couldn't take. She would be the one to battle Snape and at least win that battle, hearing the students cheer for her. That however would be an easy match.

She looked at Hermione as she talked to Harry seeing that she seemed too close with Ron. _Were they a couple, hadn't she come back for her after all?_

Minerva ordered them around, making sure that she and the others secured the castle as best as she could, getting ready for the battle that would kill more than she expected. Those who she considered friends and family, innocents that deserved better. She felt her heart break when she thought Harry was dead; it shocked her to her very core. The boy she once gave away, but as he came alive more would die in what she felt was his place.

Minerva looked at the grounds of the school after Voldemort was banished, or what was left of it. Wondering if it had been worth it. Figuring it hadn't with all the losses, so many hearts had been broken, including her own upon seeing Hermione with Ron.

She walked away from the court yard, away from them, she needed her space. She knew she should be checked upon, but that could wait. Right now her aching heart was more important.

In the shadows of what had been the great hall she hid, herself and her emotions. She startled when she heard Hermione's soft voice say, "Pussycat."

"Don't say that now or ever again, not when you clearly have chosen him," Minerva snapped without turning.

"I never meant for this to…we've been through so much and…I'm sorry, I still love you, I feel torn between you both," Hermione whispered, daring to come closer to the old witch.

"You should have warned me about this," Minerva said, still not turning; right now she was wearing her emotions on her sleeve.

"How, it happened so fast and we only got back earlier today," Hermione excused herself, knowing Minerva was right.

"I…I don't know. I hope you'll be happy with your choice," Minerva said, slowly turning, her eyes was clearly showing the pain she was feeling. Both on the inside and on the outside.

"Will you be okay?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I honestly don't know, I just hoped that…" Minerva stopped.

"Yes…" Hermione wondered.

"Hermione Jean McGonagall," she whispered, looking down.

"Don't make this harder than it already is, I…have to go," Hermione whispered, she gave Minerva a very gentle kiss before she again left her.

Minerva transfigured into a cat and hid in the corner. She cursed at herself for allowing hoping that she could ever be. Knowing she should go to for a check-up, but at the moment she didn't care. In the end it didn't even matter. In the end all she now had left was the school and her students.

How could she have been so stupid as to dear to think they would become something when she returned. How could she the mighty McGonagall allow herself to think things would change.

'Minerva, you old fool," she thought as she slowly got back to her human form. At least she wouldn't let herself make that mistake again. That much she knew. She sighed as she walked out of the great hall to tend to the remains of people that were at the castle. There would be plenty of those who needed her help, and as always she would put her students before herself. At the moment that was what she could do to keep her mind of Hermione.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:** _I'm so sorry for being late on this chapter, but it needed a little thinking to figure out what to do with Ron, Hermione and Minerva. Hope you like it :o)

* * *

_**Troubled times**_

Hermione was rubbing her temple as she was getting rid of the monthly bills while making dinner for Ron and doing the laundry. She groaned carrying the hamper with clean clothes to the stairs to take it up later. Thankfully it was only her and Ron's clothes now as the children were at Hogwarts.

She sighed thinking back to when she went there, it seemed like forever ago. Truth to be told she sometimes missed those days. Rose was only a year younger now than she had been when she first fell in love with Minerva. Time had flown by so fast that she sometimes wondered what happened to it. Her children were growing more for each day and her husband…

They weren't good for each other anymore; they had been drifting apart for years. The main one was that she hadn't loved him as much as she first thought, but she had stayed in the marriage to try to work it out.

Up until now, she knew there was no point in forcing herself to love him anymore. Not when her heart was meant for someone else. She took a sip of the glass of white wine standing next to the stove.

Using her wand she made the table clear and set itself. She filled the glasses with wine and put the food on the table just in time for Ron to come inside.

He took of his shoes and hung the jacket on the hook in the hallways. Then he walked into the kitchen her he found his wife. He gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "That's smells really good."

"Thank you, please sit down," she said, gesturing towards his chair.

He nodded and did so and she sat down on hers. After they had helped themselves towards the food Hermione said, "Ron, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

He knew her well enough to know that when she started like that it was seldom followed by something good. He nodded saying, "Go on."

"I…I would like a divorce," she said.

The fork dropped out of his hand as he said, "A divorce, but why?"

"You know as well as we haven't been happy for some time. We kept up appearances and I have tried my best to make it work, but I can't live on a lie anymore," she said.

"And what lie would that be?" he wanted to know, he did not sound too happy.

"That I love you; I know I must have at some point. I mean I love you as a friend and as father of our children, but I don't have romantic feelings for you anymore," she said.

"There is someone else isn't there?" he asked, even if her words did hurt he needed to know.

"Yes, we were on the way of becoming before the war, but I chose you. I cannot deny how I feel anymore Ron, I'm sorry," she said with a heavy sigh.

"So how are you going to do this then with the children and all when they are here?" he asked.

"They'll stay here with you and I'll come over to see them, or they can stay at both places," she answered.

"You have another place with that other person?" he asked.

"No I'll be staying with my parents for now, we haven't been in contact for a while, I don't even know if there is something there, but I need to find out," she answered. That at least was no lie as she hadn't been in touch with Minerva for some time now.

"I see," he said, as he went back to his food. The rest of the meal would be eaten in silence as the two didn't speak at all. It was the longest meal Hermione had ever had. When they were done she cleared the table and did the dishes before she left their house.

* * *

The middle-aged woman didn't however go to her parents, but to a bar. She needed some time; she needed to figure out what to do. She ordered a beer and paid the bartender for it.

Had she really done this, left her husband for Minerva McGonagall? How could she be so stupid? For all she knew Minerva didn't even feel anything for her anymore.

After having her mind go crazy while having four more beers Hermione had decided she needed to know how the other witch felt. Being under the influence didn't seem to be an issue. So she went outside the bar and apparated to the gates of the castle. There she walked inside the castle, and slowly she managed to stumble up and into Minerva's private quarters.

The elderly witch that had gone to bed early this very night was woken up by the wreckage Hermione made by stumbling over something in her living room. She frowned as she grabbed her wand and slowly walked out there saying, "Whoever you are show yourself."

"It's…it's me," Hermione got out as she slowly got up on unsteady legs.

"Hermione, what on earth are you going here and have you been drinking?" Minerva asked, she did not sound to impressed.

"I just ended my marriage, so I needed to figure out what to do, I need to know if you still love me," said Hermione, sitting down on the nearest chair.

"Hold on, you ended your marriage, why? I thought you and Ronald were happy together," said Minerva ignoring her question.

"I just couldn't love him like he deserved to be loved, I tried but…I still love you," Hermione whispered. She right now was feeling like a fool as she hadn't got the slightest clue as to how Minerva was now feeling.

"I'm tired so we'll talk about it tomorrow, sleep on the couch and try to be quiet," Minerva said walking back to her bedroom leaving an insecure Hermione behind.

* * *

Minerva sat down on her bedside with a sigh. The elderly witch wasn't really sure what to think. For so long she had waited for Hermione to utter those words. She had watched her with Ronald and their children. She had not taught her children, but as she was still functioning headmistress of Hogwarts even after she should be retired she knew who they were. Young Rose was much like Hermione when she was young mostly found with her nose in a books, or with her cousin Albus. Minerva had also spotted her with Scorpius Malfoy when she thought no one saw.

Minerva didn't bother them as she figure it wasn't her business as long as it didn't went against the school policy. She never told anyone that when she saw Hermione and Ron doing the same on the school grounds ages ago it broke her old heart.

She apparated to the astronomy tower and stood there all night until the sun cast it's rays over the school in the early morning. Then she slowly walked down and cross the school grounds towards the great hall. Once inside she sat down on her seat looking out over the great hall and the students that was not yet there.

She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes, startling when she heard Hermione's voice say, "Headmistress."

Looking up at the younger woman standing there wearing her old robes and scarf one million thoughts ran through her mind. For a second she didn't seemed to have aged at all. Minerva let a smile grace her lips as she whispered, "Mrs. Weasley, did you sleep well."

"I did, you have a very comfortable couch," said Hermione smiling back at her as she took a step closer, before adding, "I didn't see you this morning, have you been here all night?"

"No, I spent the night up in the tower, I managed to see a beautiful sunset," Minerva answered.

"I didn't scare you away did I?" asked Hermione.

"No, I just needed to think, please," she said and nodded to the seat next to her, belonging to her second in command. Hermione believed it now belonged to Filtwick.

Hermione sat down and looked up at her old professor. Minerva made a command making two goblets of wine appear handing one to Hermione that said, "Wine, before breakfast."

Minerva nodded saying, "In one hour the students will come bursting through the doors along with the students, I want you to remain here at the staff table near me?"

"I can yes, does that mean you chose me to be a professor of some kind?" Hermione asked confused.

Minerva took a deep breath saying, "I know you already have an occupation, but I'm asking you to consider becoming a transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts, do you accept."

"I do, is that all I will be?" asked Hermione.

"For now, you have caused me pain by choosing Ronald Weasley as your second in command, I thought that would change but I was wrong as you married him and had his children. Then you come under the influence to my chambers last night saying you loved me. Even if I chose to believe you and even if I should happen to feel the same, I need some time. Can you grant me that, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked, her eyes was still looking a head of them.

"Under the circumstances I can grant you that, professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

"Good, so are you ready to face whatever reaction to everyone walking through the door?" Minerva asked, nodding towards it. She knew the students would arrive for their breakfast in not very long.

"Actually I am not, all things considered it's my children and I don't want Ron to find out this soon, if you don't mind," said Hermione with a heavy sigh.

"I can agree to that and I do think we also should talk to Filius about it first, after all he has been my second in command for some time. He needs to be informed about the changes within the staff," said Minerva.

"I know, I wouldn't want to get on his or anyone's bad side," said Hermione.

"Neither would I, so will you wait in my chambers or do you have to get to work?" Minerva asked.

"I owled in sick as I'm not up for that right now," she said honestly.

"Wise choice, I just don't know how to deal with this right now. All these years I wanted you to say what you did and then you do and I'm not sure if it was because you had been drinking or not," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Minerva, I can assure you it was not the alcohol talking, I love you and I only want to spend the rest of my life with you, as I said earlier I can grant you all the time in the world," Hermione said in a soft tone.

Minerva turned to look right into her hazel eyes, she knew Hermione meant every word, she wanted to bend over and kiss her, but she didn't dare to. She was afraid to cross that line after waiting for so long. As Hermione had read her mind she was the one to cross it. She bent over and kissed Minerva's think lips very gently. Minerva didn't object in any way, instead she pressed her lips back against Hermione's. The retracted, blushing.

Hermione smiled as she let her hand reach to stroke Minerva's cheek whispering, "You're so beautiful."

Minerva blushed even more as she said, "I'm not."

"I disagree," said Hermione that bent over to kiss her yet again before she retracted, "I wanted to do this for so long. It feels like I've been longing for you forever. I should never have gone with Ron after the war. I wish I hadn't stayed with him for this long, I did it only for the children, but now they are here, like you."

"Oh Hermione," Minerva whispered, not knowing what else to say to this. She could feel her tears of happiness welling up inside her. She just looked at the other woman knowing she would have to talk to Filtwick about Hermione taking over the position. Truth to be told she had looking for someone to take it up for some time, but she hadn't found a fitting candidate until now. She also knew it would take some time for Hermione as she would need to quit her job first.

Looking into Hermione's hazel eyes she could see the love she felt being mirrored in them. Still she was afraid of going all into this as she couldn't take to be hurt. She sighed as she whispered, "Please don't hurt me."

"I promise that I won't, I should leave before…" Hermione started just as the doors to the great hall opened and the first students started coming in. Hermione wondered if she should stay or make a run for it, but choose the latter due to her children. Minerva got up quickly and followed suit, only to grab her arm, saying, "Stay so we can talk later."

"I'll be in your chambers," said Hermione as Minerva went back to the table. She got a glance from Rolanda Hooch. Minerva raised her brow saying, "What?"

"Seems your great love has returned," said Rolanda with a smile.

"What are you implying?" Minerva asked, she could not stop her face from blushing.

"I'm not stupid I saw the way you two were looking at each other back in the days. I trust this too be good news?" the other woman said.

Minerva saw no point in denying it as she said, "It seems to be very good news indeed."

* * *

"So today we will learn how to turn an owl into opera glasses," Hermione spoke as she was standing in front of the desk. She looked at the third year student in front of her. Among them were Hugo and Lily Luna.

"Does everyone have their owls?" she asked.

"Yes," they answered, looking back at her. She smiled thinking, 'So this is what it's like to be a teacher."

It was the first class she as teaching with third years as transfiguration teacher and she had been really nervous about it, even if she was prepared. Being prepared had always been one of Hermione's great qualities. That and being on time, she was almost never late.

She looked down at Hugo that was rolling his eyes at her, he was not happy about his mother become a teacher at the school her went to. Rose didn't seem to care that much, she ignored her like she did with most of her teachers.

Hermione had Rose for two classes, but it was her first with Hugo. She looked over at him and Lily Luna that was sitting next to each other with a couple of other Gryffindor's.

She could hear them whispering as she made her rounds through the classroom. As there was no major disturbance or none that couldn't do the task she saw no point in interrupting until they were done. Then she reminded them about a paper that was supposed to be handed in the following Friday making them all groan as they left.

She smiled feeling this had gone better than she hoped for and there had been no major complaints yet, so all was good. She had not doubted for a second when she said yes to this position a little over a month back. She and Minerva had talked later that day figuring it was better she moved into a room at the castle when she started.

Hermione had handed in her resignation the same day, but had worked out the month only to help out. She had been giving hugs and good luck's on her last day of all but Ron. He had hardly spoken to her at all after she walked out on him. She saw no point in forcing him to do so she left the matter be.

As for her and Minerva, after the headmistress was done with the breakfast the day after Hermione's return, she had come back up to her chambers and the had agreed on taking it very slow, meaning that it was up to Minerva what happened and when. After that Hermione had left to go back to her job and work there for the time being.

The two ladies had sent each other several messages for the month they had been apart, either by owl mail or patronuses. Both had been very careful so no one would find out and even if Rolanda knew she didn't say anything about the matter.

The younger witch arrived at the castle with her things to settle in a a week before she was supposed to start and the two women had spent her first night there talking about what happened when they were apart in the war and after, filling each other in on what they hadn't written in the owl mails. Before they were done the sun was slowly creeping in through the windows. Minerva yawned as she slowly went down to her office where she would end up falling asleep not long after. Hermione on the other hand fell asleep on Minerva's couch.

The first two days Hermione had been teaching her daughter, Albus and Scorpius. She couldn't help but to notice that Rose and Scorpius seemed to be very close, but she didn't know if there was any room for concern quite yet.

The third day would be used to preparing the seventh year students for their NEWT's. At least the ones that would take theirs in transfiguration. She had done so herself when she came back to the school to finish her exams after the war.

Now that she had her forth day she was teaching the third years early morning and the first years later in the day. She sighed it was much more work than she thought it would be. Then again she didn't really mind.

Slowly she packed up her things and set for her private chambers so she could relax with a cup of tea before her next class was in session. It was on her way there she managed to run into McGonagall. The old witch gave her an amused look saying, "Nose in the books Mrs. Weasley."

"Sorry about that headmistress, trying to keep on top of things," Hermione excused herself.

"That I have no doubt about," said Minerva still smiling at her. Hermione pulled her a little away from the corridor whispering, "I know we are taking it slow, but would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Minerva only answered with a not, bending her head and letting her lips lock with those of the younger witch. Hermione saw her opportunity to continue it instead of backing away and did so, pushing her against the wall. Minerva let out a small moan into her mouth before she let her tongue slide into mingle with Hermione's.

It was just then when the two finally had a moment to themselves or thought they did, they got caught. It was Lily Luna's voice that broke the silence, saying, "Hey guys, look at this."

Before they could react more students came and Hermione could hear Rose's voice say, "Oh my God, ma, why are you snogging old McG?"

"Nice going, headmistress," said Scorpius with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Malfoy, oh God, please don't tell me this is why you left dad, to shag this old hag," Rose's face twisted in disgust.

"Rose, I will not have you talk to me like that ever again!" Hermione snapped.

"I would advise you to tread carefully Miss Weasley," said Minerva in a warning tone.

"Or what you'll expel me, like I care," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Rose, calm you, please," said Hermione in a very strained tone.

"No I will not, does dad even know?" she said, her hand gripping hard around her wand.

"No," Hermione said, looking down.

"I expected more from you, from the both of you, come Scorpius, let's get out of here," she said, grabbing him before Hermione had time to say anything more.

Hermione just looked after them, wondering what to think or do. This was not how she planned this to get out. She at least wanted to talk to Ron first. She sighed, walking over to the windows looking out of the castle. And now Rose hated her she was sure. Not to mention that she might be with Malfoy. How could she have been this stupid?

How long until Ron found out and mayhem would start she wondered. She had to talk to him long before that happened, she owed him that much. Why couldn't she had been honest about who it was to begin with?

She knew all too well that ship had sailed and as heavy clouds started to surround Hogwarts she knew it was time to face Ron with this, and then talk to Rose and Hugo.

She sighed turning to facing Minerva; she looked at her with worried eyes, not saying anything. Hermione managed a smile before apparating to get to Ron.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Conversations **_

Hermione would be finding her soon-to-be ex-husband at the burrow. She sighed knocking at the door. Molly soon came to open and Hermione said, "Hey."

"Hermione, hi, how are you?" Molly asked, looking at the middle-aged woman, she seemed troubled.

"I'm okay, I assume Ron is here as he wasn't at the house," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Inside, do you want to talk to him alone?" Molly wanted to know.

"I would appreciate that even if I know it's a lot to ask," said Hermione stepping inside.

"It's not a problem at all, let me get Arthur and we'll be on our way, he's in the living room," said Molly heading towards the kitchen. Hermione found him at the couch reading the paper, eating, not much new there.

"I was wondering if I could have a word," Hermione said, sitting down in a chair close by.

"If you must," he said, putting the paper aside.

"As you already know I had a thing going with someone before we got serious and we hadn't been in touch when I left you. I saw her that night after having too much to drink at the bar. We are trying to start something slowly. She works as Hogwarts, has for decades and we tried to be careful so things to slip out. However in a moment of weakness some students saw us, including our daughter. So I thought I would be honest with you before you found out some other way," said Hermione with a sigh.

"So that's why you started at Hogwarts, I should have known there was something," he said annoyed.

"That and I wanted to teach," she said.

"I can't believe you made out with…who did you say it was?" he asked with a frown, as he hadn't yet captured a name.

"I didn't, but it is Minerva," she said, making his jaw drop.

He looked at her with wide eyes saying, "You're shagging McGonagall, have you completely lost it now and in front of the children."

"Ron, calm yourself. I wasn't doing that…in front of them. What do you take me for," she said annoyed.

"You said the children caught you," he said.

"And you of course as always jumped to the first conclusion," she said rolling her hazel eyes.

"What do you expect me to think wording yourself like that. And to think that all these years you were after old McG," he said, shivering in disgust by the thought.

"Tread careful Ron," said Hermione in a very warning tone.

"Or you what? I really like to hear," he said, frowning at her.

"I can't believe I went here to talk to you at all, you are impossible, now I know where our daughter gets it from," said Hermione, shaking her head in frustration at him.

"Well how would you have reacted if it was the other way around," he said.

"I would at least try to support you," she said.

"I don't know what to say it's like I don't know you anymore, maybe I never did," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe you are right, I should go," she said with a sigh as she apparated away from there, to outside the gates of Hogwarts.

As she walked inside she wondered what she could ever have seen in him and how he could he that stupid. He was just hopeless. The worst part about it all was that he had her doubt herself. Was she insane for involving herself with Minerva?

'Stop it, Hermione, stop it,' she told herself. She slowly walked through the empty hallways of the school when she heard a familiar voice say, "So it's true, you're with the headmistress."

"Hugo, it is, I didn't plan for anyone to find out like this," said Hermione, turning to face her son.

"That's cool, if she makes you happy that is," said Hugo with a shrug.

"She will, I mean she does, is Rose still upset?" she asked, taking it he heard if from her as he hadn't been one of the students that was present when they get caught.

"Furious, think she's overreacting though, Scorpius is trying to calm her," he said with a smile.

"Are they a couple?" Hermione asked, she needed to know.

"Pretty much yeah," he said with another shrug.

"I should talk to her, is she in the tower?" she asked.

"Common room, I gotto go, I'm meeting some friends in the Ravenclaw tower," he said, heading in that direction as Hermione would head in direction of the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

As soon as the middle-aged woman entered it suddenly became very quiet. The students that had been talking loudly, playing games, doing homework or just chatting scattered, only to leave Rose and Scorpius.

"Great now you ruined the fun as well, can't you just leave me be," Rose said with a groan.

"No, not until we talked, Scorpius leave," said Hermione, her tone was so warning that he didn't dare to do otherwise.

"What the heck is there to talk about, you are banging the fucking headmistress ma, couldn't you at least had admitted that was why you came here, instead of wanting to spend time with us," Rose lay no boundaries upon her frustration.

"Nonsense I came here both for you and her, and you should not talk down upon her, she is a great woman and a great headmistress," said Hermione.

"That may be, but that doesn't change the fact that you are my mother, being involved with the headmistress doesn't exactly set a good example," said Rose.

"So I am not free to be with being with whomever I want. I'm a grown woman, I should not have to justify my choices, not even to you. I think you are smart enough to know your father and I have not been happy together," said Hermione with a sigh, sitting down opposite her daughter.

"Guess your feelings for McG could explain that," said Rose with a slight laugh.

"It wasn't only that, we just didn't fit, I see you have taking a liking to young Malfoy," Hermione said.

"I am not discussing my love life with you first of all, and secondly if you have to date her, please do try to limit yourself so we won't see, there will be enough talking either way," said Rose.

"I'll try, I better get back to my chambers, I had a long night," said Hermione with a heavy sigh. She slowly walked towards the door when Rose said something that truly surprised her.

"Don't let him get to you ma, you deserve better."

Hermione turned and looked at her with questioning eyes, but Rose's eyes were directed down in one of her books, so she just sighed and left her.

* * *

As soon as Hermione was to herself she flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Never before had she felt this tired. She supposed it was because she wasn't used to teaching quite yet. Her job at the ministry could of course be tiresome at times as well, but this was ten times harder.

She was wondering what Minerva was doing that very second; she was too tired to go to her chambers to check. Instead she curled up on the bed thinking about the conversation with Ron. Was she insane for loving her? For wanting her for all these years?

How did people make love seem so easy, when it to her felt like torture. To love someone so much it tore her apart. To finally being able to be with that someone and then being judged.

Tears of frustration were starting to fall from her eyes. She didn't know if she could do this after all. All she wanted was her Minerva, to have it all with her, why did it have to be so hard. That night Hermione cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: **_I know the title isn't all that good, but it was what I could come up with. Fair warning sexual encounter.

* * *

_**Old memories and a new movie**_

It was early the morning after Hermione left Minerva to talk to Ron. As the younger woman had not yet returned to her the old lady had started to worry that something might have gone wrong.

She expected Ronald not to take it well, but how badly would he have reacted.

The old lady slowly got dressed moaning lightly as her backside had been given her some troubles lately. She looked over at the picture of Albus more thinking out loud than anything else, saying, "Am I taking in water over my head, Albus?"

"What is your heart telling you, Minerva?" he answered, before taking his position. Had he spoken or was it her inner voice answering for him.

"Hermione," she whispered, slowly leaving her private quarter to see if Hermione was in her room. On her way there she could see some of the students that were up early, hanging around in the hallways.

She startled when she heard Rose Weasley behind her saying, "Headmistress."

"Miss Weasley," Minerva said as she turned to face her.

"I've been up most of the night…thinking," she said.

Minerva noticed she looked rather tired, then again most teenage girls her age from time to time did, due to school or boy issues. She however chose to hear her out before saying anything.

"You and…ma…don't hurt her," Rose finally managed to get out.

"I don't plan to, what makes you think I would?" Minerva wondered.

"I have to go," said Rose, running of in the direction of the Slytherin's common rooms. Minerva was wondering if she should go after but decided not to, instead she continued on the way to Hermione, wondering what the young girl had meant.

* * *

She knocked gentle on the door to where Hermione's room was, before feeling the handle. The door seemed to be open. Had she gone to bed and forgot to closing it. The headmistress opened the door, went inside and closed it behind her.

"Hermione," she called out, but there was no answer.

She walked further in, only to find her girlfriend on the bed, sleeping with her clothes on. The older witch tilted her head and looked at her with even more worried eyes than the night before.

"Hermione," she said again, drawing the other woman out of her dreams and back to reality.

"Minerva," she answered her, struggling to get where she was for a second, then how she had gotten inside.

"The door was open," Minerva said, answering that question before it was asked.

"I must have forgotten to lock it last night, the evening didn't go as planned," Hermione said.

"I take it Ronald didn't take it well," said Minerva, quirking her brow.

"That's a mild way of putting it, Hugo seemed to take it best of the three," Hermione answered.

"I ran into her on my way here, Ron, he did treat you well right?" Minerva questioned.

"We were at the same wave at first you might say, I still love him a lot, we just started to drift, in the end we seemed to be on different ships passing each other," said Hermione.

Minerva nodded as Hermione said, "I never asked you this, but you and your husband, how were you together?"

"The little we had of time we were really happy together, it was all just so perfect, we even planned on having children and grow old together. Sadly it didn't turn out that way, he died too soon and I moved back here as I couldn't live in our home alone," Minerva whispered, denying her tears. She still thought about him every once in a while.

"I'm sorry," the younger witch whispered, getting out of her bed and putting a hand on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva dared to lean on Hermione's shoulder, hiding in it.

"He was…a good man," Minerva finished; she after all these years only had good memories from him.

Hermione hadn't got an answer to this so she just held the elderly woman. She sighed as she changed the subject saying, "So I guess we're finally a couple."

"That would be right, Miss Weasley," said Minerva, smiling.

"No more hiding, I'm finally yours," Hermione whispered, smiling back at the old witch she was holding so close.

"I think the hiding solved itself yesterday," Minerva pointed out.

"I would agree, so how are we going to do this, slow I imagine, but are we going on dates and so on?" Hermione wanted to know.

"We already eat every meal together, but maybe we should go out of the castle and do something," Minerva suggested.

"Go to a movie?" Hermione suggested.

"That sounds good, but you better get a hurry or you will be late for breakfast and your first class," Minerva said, gently kissing her before heading towards the door.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head a little by this. Then again it wouldn't have looked good no matter reason that the headmistress of Hogwarts was late for breakfast. She slowly dragged herself into her bathroom to shower and get dressed before walking down to the great hall.

* * *

It was a few days later that Hermione and Minerva found themselves in a muggle movie theater watching a movie. The ladies had managed to agree upon a romantic comedy. Minerva didn't even remember when she was last in a movie theater if ever so she had been looking forward to it.

As they sat down Hermione put the popcorn on her lap, her hand resting on Minerva's lap. Minerva's hand was resting on top of hers; she was watching the commercials with some interest, before there was some for some other movies.

Hermione's hands were gently stroking over Minerva's hand, before slipping down to her thigh, stroking gently. Minerva let her eyes go from the screen towards Hermione frowning. The younger witch in the darkness of the movie theater blushed slightly looking over at Minerva, her hazel eyes shining. Minerva leaned over, letting her lips touch with Hermione, slowly starting to make out with her before backing away, her eyes returning to the screen.

Hermione's heart was panting fast as she was starting to feel aroused. Minerva of course could tell, so while still looking at the screen her hand went to caress Hermione's thigh, carefully sliding between them, rubbing. Hermione let out a moan that was a little too loud so she restrained herself to not get caught. Minerva leaned over to silence her with another deep kiss, her hand continued to rub faster and a little harder.

She could feel Hermione's pants coming into her mouth, heavier than before, her body shivered light. She wanted to tell Minerva to stop, but she wasn't in the power to do so. Her hand grasping harder around the box of popcorn so it wouldn't fall down in the process.

Minerva were tonguing her deep, giving the younger woman no chance to stand against her. She soon would shake in the seat. Minerva backed away smiling satisfied her eyes going back to the screen like nothing had happened as Hermione tried to calm herself to be able to follow the rest of the movie.

As the movie slowly went towards it's end both them woman got up to walk out. Hermione turned to Minerva asking, "Did you like the movie?"

"I did very much, we should do this more often," said Minerva with a smile.

"I agree, but I must admit you can be quite distracting," Hermione said with a giggle.  
"Hmmm, so do you want to go home or out?" Minerva wanted to know as it was not that late that.

"Home so I can return the favor," said Hermione with a sly grin.

"All in good time, but I can agree to going home," Minerva said with a small laugh, taking her hand as they apparated back to the castle.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note : **_I'm sorry that the title on this chapter is not the best, but it was the best I could come up with.

* * *

_**Worries**_

Hermione let out a sigh of satisfaction, having Minerva's fingers caress over her backside. The two of them were in bed; it was early morning on a Sunday, meaning there wouldn't be any classes that day.

Still the headmistress had school issues to tend to and Hermione had a bunch of papers she needed to have done by the next day. Hermione knew Minerva only to be half asleep as her eyes were closed as she stroked her.

"Minerva," Hermione said her voice almost like a whisper.

"Yes," it quickly came from the other witch.

"Did you ever think you could be this happy," said Hermione.

"I hoped I could be, but never dared to think it to be true," said Minerva honestly. She had lost so much hope of it after her husband died so many years ago.

"Neither did I, I feared I had to live in an unhappy marriage just because it was the right thing to do," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Luckily for both that didn't happen," said Minerva in a very serious tone.

"Indeed," said Hermione.

"Hmmm," Minerva commented.

Hermione got out of the bed to get the papers that needed grading, before coming back, looking through the first one as she heard Minerva say, "I hope you are not giving Rose a high grade unless it's well deserved."

"Are you saying I'm partial?" Hermione asked, meeting her teal green eyes with a frown.

"Not at all just saying," said Minerva, rolling her eyes a little.

"Well I only give grades I think they deserve, and for this one I think she deserve a little less than average, Scorpius on the other hand deserve a higher grade," said Hermione.

"You seem surprised," said Minerva.

"Just never figured he was that good, but I take it he's studying hard," said Hermione.

"Unlike our daughter," said Minerva. She had used to calling her that lately, after all they had been dating for about six months now. She had also fully ended thing with Ron so she wouldn't be looked at with judgmental eyes for sneaking around behind his back when they in theory were still married.

"Yes, any idea how his father was when we went here, just asking for curiosity," said Hermione.

"Too my knowledge slightly below average in some classes, not because he didn't have the talent he just didn't bother to read," Minerva answered.

Unlike father like son then I do suppose," said Hermione with a sigh.

Minerva let out a slight laugh as she said, "You wish it to be like mother like daughter."

"Of course, maybe I should talk to her about it," said Hermione.

"I think you should," said Minerva honestly.

"I'll do it after class tomorrow then," said Hermione.

"Good, or maybe you could ask Scorpius to have a positive influence on her," said Minerva thoughtfully.

"Actually that is not a bad idea," said Hermione.

Minerva smiled saying, "Sometimes two minds thinks better than one."

"You are right, Miss McGonagall, so you wish to stay in bed all day or to get up?" Hermione asked as she for sure was in no hurry.

"I wish the first to a change," said Minerva with a giggle.

"Your wish is my command," said Hermione, knowing all too well they would do much more than relaxing a little later. She didn't mind though, neither of them did.

* * *

It was the next afternoon that Hermione kept Scorpius Malfoy after class. The young boy had not spoken against it as he didn't want trouble, still he couldn't understand why he was detained.

He sat waiting for Hermione to speak to him as she seemed to be finishing up something. Finally she looked at him, saying, "I've been going over your last paper, Malfoy."

"It's not good is it?" he said with a heavy sigh, knowing he could have done it better.

"It's more than good," said Hermione in a reassuring tone.

"Then did I do something wrong?" he asked, he seemed puzzled.

"No, you are good," she said.

"Then I'm sorry I don't understand why you would keep me here," said Scorpius honestly.

"It's about Rose, she's not doing too well, in this class, I'm afraid it will get worse and she can fail. Now I am wondering as you are one of the best and her friend if you could try talk to her, set any example, try to make her see she needs this subject as well as the rest," said Hermione.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I think it is way out of line to even have this conversation. You have to think of that you are not only her teacher but her mother, have you any idea how hard that makes it for her. I will try to talk to her, but try just once to put yourself in her shoes," he said, before getting up to leave her.

"Minerva," Hermione whispered, knowing that she was in water above her head right now.

* * *

It was later the very same day Rose Weasley was called into the headmistress office. She entered after telling the password, "Whiskers."

She found the old headmistress behind her desk, looking through some papers. She put her pen aside and looked at the young girl in front of her. Thinking about how much she looked like Hermione at that age, they were so much alike.

"So I hear you are having some transfiguration problems," Minerva cut to the case, there was no use tiptoeing around.

"Guess mother is talking to you," she said, rolling her eyes lightly.

"Do you wish to share why you are not doing your best, as I know for a fact that you can do better," said Minerva.

"You really wish to know," said Rose.

"Please," said Minerva in a soft tone.

"It bores me, it is too easy. I probably could get on top grade, but I have a problem with ma teaching the class. I know I need it for later so I'm asking you if you can put in another teacher to the end of the term so I can pass or something like it," said Rose.

"Why is your mother teaching the class a problem to which you study or not?" Minerva wanted to know.

"Because the others is giving me a hard time saying if I get top grades it is only because she is my mother. So to have them off my back I don't put in that much of an effort," said Rose.

"I'll tell you what, if you promise to study and do your best for the rest of the semester, not do it the way you have up to now, I will grade your papers and your exam. That was no one can tell you your grade was not earned or not. I don't favor students, I didn't even do that with your mother, father or uncle when it came to grades and I won't with you, understood," Minerva said.

"Yes McG, may I go now, I have two tests I need to study for," said Rose.

"One in transfiguration, I'll have your mother arrange it so I'll have your papers from now on. Do you want the same questions as the others or harder?" Minerva asked.

"I want to be graded at equal terms if you don't mind," Rose said as she slowly walked towards the door.

"On equal terms it is," said Minerva and smiled at her.

"Thank you, McG," said Rose before she left her office on which Minerva let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

* * *

"So…?" Hermione asked Minerva as the two of them were entering the great hall for dinner.

"She promised to shape up as long as you are no longer grading her papers as the others are giving her a hard time as you are both her mother and teacher," said Minerva.

"How will that even work when I'm teaching the class, is that even fair towards the other students?" asked Hermione, looking at her lover with questioning eyes.

"I don't think this is the time to think about the other students, only about your daughter, this is after all her senior year," said Minerva.

"You are right, and I did come to you with the matter in the first place, and you are sure you don't mind?" asked Hermione as they sat down on the staff table. Hermione, now on Minerva's right. The deputy headmaster was on her left.

"No, after all they are both of our responsibility now that we are a couple…" Hermione stopped before she said, 'That are going to get married.' It was what she wanted, it was what she had always wanted, still after six months together, on most which they had shared bed Minerva hadn't gotten to the level of proposing.

The younger who of course knew she could do it herself, but it just didn't feel right. She had gone from being Mrs. Weasley back to being Miss. Granger. She felt she was back at the beginning, she had done her mistakes over the years, and one of them was to marry Ron. There had however come something wonderful out of it, their children.

Hermione looked down at the Gryffindor table seeing Rose talking to some fellow students. She just hoped this would help to get her back on track as she knew Rose to be a good student before she started to teach there.

Minerva looked at Hermione troubled face, she knew the other woman wanted to go further, but Minerva needed the moment to be right, therefore she waited. She knew it was over with Ronald by far, they had had signed the papers not long after Hermione had come to the castle on half friendly terms. The few times they now did talk was usually about the children or pure curtsey. To Minerva's knowledge Ronald had not found another.

"She will do just fine," said Minerva in a soft tone, seeing as a paper owl landing in front of Rose. It quickly turned into a letter on which she read and blushed. She looked towards the Slytherin table and mimed something with her lips. Minerva assumed to Scorpius.

"I know," Hermione said, without looking over at the older witch as the food was slowly appearing in front of them. Without exchanging more words they and the students started to eat.

* * *

"Hermione, do you have a moment?" Minerva asked about a month later. The headmistress was interrupting her class.

"Just continue reading, I'll be right back," Hermione told her second year students. She followed Minerva outside, the older witch was looking rather troubled so Hermione couldn't help but to ask, "Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

"Do you have time to come to my office, there is an urgent matter I would like to discuss," Minerva said, her face didn't show much emotion, but her eyes were flickering.

"Of course, will it take long so I need to have another Professor look after the class?" Hermione asked worried.

"No, this won't take long," said Minerva as she started to walk towards her office not saying something about the matter it was regarding making Hermione feel even more worried. She couldn't get what this would be about as they hadn't had any trouble in their relationship lately. In fact after Minerva had started to grade Rose's papers it seemed to be going even better. The older witch however had seemed to be having some minor trouble with her back the last period of time which lead to Hermione rubbing it carefully, yet efficiently at least once a day. It did seem to help.

As they entered the office Minerva closed the door behind them. She turned and before Hermione could react her lips were crushing down on her own. The younger witch did however manage to meet them even if the kiss became of a bit clumsy nature.

Minerva slowly backed away, making Hermione look at her with surprised eyes with a slight blush spreading on her cheek. She smiled shyly saying, "What was that for?"

"We have both been so busy and I just wanted a moment alone with you, I'm sorry to have dragged you out of your class," Minerva said, in a soft tone, her hand caressing Hermione's cheek.

"That is completely okay, headmistress," said Hermione with a giggle, she had nothing against this kind of distraction.

"You better get back to class, before your students off track," said Minerva with a smile.

Hermione didn't comment on this, instead she reached up to tongue Minerva just a little. Minerva let out a soft moan into her mouth as the younger witch backed away. As she looked at her it was like she once again could see the young girl that first walked into Hogwarts with her busy hair. Those days had however faded and Hermione had bloomed to become a beautiful woman and now her companion.

"Maybe we should go out to eat later on?" Hermione suggested as it had been a while.

Minerva nodded, and Hermione slowly left her to go back to her class.

* * *

"Looks like your mother got something from McG," said Scorpius with a chuckle when Hermione got back about ten minutes after she left them flushing.

"One ewww and two think that's too fast at her age even," said Rose, wrinkling her nose.

"Agree on that," they heard Albus's voice next to them, he was also wrinkling his nose.

"It's my mother, I rather not know ever if it is a fact," said Rose, make a face in disgust as she heard her mother's voice say, "What is it that you do not wish to know, and is important enough to not pay attention."

"I rather not say," said Rose.

"Humor me," said Hermione, her eyes seemed grave.

"This is all your fault," she hissed at Malfoy.

"Fine, I'll take the bullet, it was just you looked so flushed when you came in so we were speculating if you had something in the headmistress office," said Scorpius boldly.

"Not that it is any of anyone's business but no we did not do that, that usually happen at night," said Hermione in a hard tone.

The three just looked at her with wide eyes, as she said, "You are having your N. E. W. T.'s coming up very soon."

"Yes ma'am," they all said as she walked back to her desk while the rest were sniggering of the trio.

* * *

"I still can't believe you said that," said Minerva the same night over a mug of butterbeer while they were waiting for the food.

"They shouldn't even be discussing that, and you should have seen her face when I said it," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Minerva chuckled before she said, "Quite funny I can imagine, but you have to remember that teenagers will be teenagers."

"I just hope that…" Hermione didn't finish, instead she took a sip of her glass.

"She's not," Minerva's hand, reached to rest upon her chin.

"I wasn't much older when I first…" she stopped again, looking away.

"I waited until I was married until I went that far, but I had someone else I almost did it with," Minerva said with a heavy sigh, turning Hermione's face back, teal green meeting mocha brown.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He was none magical and I wanted to work in the magical world," Minerva answered without elaborating on it.

Hermione nodded, before saying, "Well at least we are both in the magical world now."

"Thankfully, which reminds me there is something I've been needing to ask you," Minerva's eyes showed that she was serious.

"Yes…?" Hermione questioned, looking at her whit eyes that sparkled more than usual.

"Lately I've come to the terms that I really do love you, and I cannot picture the rest of my days with anyone else. I suppose what I wish to ask of you is if you will consider to become my wife?" Minerva said, her otherwise steady voice seemed insecure.

"Yes, oh yes," Hermione exclaimed, there would never be any doubts on her account.

Minerva smiled as she produced a ring with wandless magic and tread it upon Hermione's finger. She had a feeling the younger woman wouldn't say no, but still she had been rather nervous about it.

Hermione leaned over the table to kiss Minerva, thinking that she never before had been this happy. Minerva of course felt the same way.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **_I wanted to try to create the perfect wedding for this story, this is the result.

* * *

_**Becoming Mrs. McGonagall**_

The time before the wedding both Minerva and Hermione had their hands full. Both with school and planning their wedding. Hermione wanted the perfect dress, only she was not sure what that would be, after all she had been married once before, so right didn't feel right for her.

She was one day out with Ginny, trying to find something when they happened to run into Ron. He looked at the two women before he said, "So it's true, you are marrying her?"

"I am yes," she said.

"And you invited all, but me because?" he wanted to know.

"Because of how you have acted when I tried to tell you about us and in the aftermath, this is a very important day for me and us and I don't want you to ruin it, Ronald, please understand that," she said.

"How do you think it makes me feel when you invite everyone but me?" he asked.

"If you can promise to behave and not cause trouble in any way you are more than welcome to come," she said, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"I won't utter as much as a word, and a little advice about the dress, something in tartan as Minerva is Scottish, surprise her," he said as he walked away from them.

"Can you believe that," said Hermione, looking at Ginny in surprise.

"Hardly, but he does have a point," said Ginny, suddenly looking very thoughtful.

"I know, just don't know what design I want, this is hopeless," said Hermione frustrated.

"We'll find one, don't worry, butterbeer," said Ginny, nodding towards Three Broomsticks.

Hermione nodded as she slowly followed her there, hoping she in the end would find something fitting.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Rose asked Scorpius, it was the day of her mother's wedding and she was at the moment getting ready. Scorpius would be there as her date. She turned for him so he could see her from all edges. Not that it was much to see, the dress she had chosen would only reach a little lower than her thighs. Its main color was black but all the way down on the front was a purple tartan pattern to go in style with the wedding.

"Maybe a bit too slutty for a wedding, but it suits you," he said with a smile.

"And you will be wearing?" she asked, as he had not changed yet.

"I was thinking about a kilt, no all jokes aside I wasn't sure whether to go with a dress robe or a suit. In the end I ended up with a black suit and a shirt with green tartan pattern," he answered.

"Sounds festive, now will you go to your room and change, I don't wish to be late," said Rose.

He quirked saying, "You don't wish to be late, you that were so against them to begin with."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," she said, throwing a pillow at him. He ducked chuckling as he slowly left the room to get dressed saying he would meet her downstairs in a few moments.

* * *

In another room an over worried Hermione was trying to get ready with help of Luna, Ginny and Molly.

"Will you stand still so I can get this dress closed today," said Molly in a firm tone.

"But what if she doesn't like it, I should have picked something else, I am sure of it," said Hermione, she was flipping out.

"You are fine, dear," said Molly in a calm tone, finally being able to close the dress Hermione was wearing. Ginny and Lily Luna gasped, looking at her. She was wearing a dress which mainly was black, but the front like Rose's was in tartan pattern all the way down. The only difference was that Hermione's was long reaching down to her feet and the tartan pattern was in the Gryffindor colors. After all that were where they first met, at Hogwarts, she being sorted out into Minerva's house.

"You look beautiful," said Ginny, smiling at her, also she was wearing a tartan dress, only hers was green.

"She will love it," said Lily Luna, which was wearing a light purple gown, her hair neatly put up.

"I hope so, are any of you aware of what she will be wearing?" Hermione asked.

"Like anyone other than you would be crazy enough to ask Minerva that or go into her closet to find out," they suddenly heard Ron's voice as he appeared in the room, adding, "You look amazing, but not very magical fashioned."

Hermione blushed as she said, "What you can't see is that this dress is indeed magical."

"Can't wait to see that, I saw out daughter and Malfoy just now, did you know your dress is almost like hers, only hers is shorter and purple pattern," he said.

"I did not know that no," said Hermione, her voice stern as she in a hurry left the room, while Molly rolled her eyes lightly thinking, 'The joys of motherhood.'

* * *

"Rose Weasley!" Hermione's voice sounded at the first floor of the resort they were having the wedding. They would be married at the cliff outside it.

Rose turned to look at her mother as she walked towards her the Gryffindor lion seemed to come out of her dress somehow. Hermione's hair was put up the same way she had seen it in the pictures from the Yule ball. Even though she had never seen her mother than beautiful, her eyes were shining with anger.

"Mother," said Rose, wondering what the issue was.

"You cannot be serious about wearing that, it is not proper or acceptable for a wedding," Hermione snapped.

"Well this is honestly for the after party, you see all I have to do is this," she said and snapped her fingers, making the dress become long enough to reach her feet, adding, "You are not the only one with magic powers."

"Better," said Hermione with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, you look really amazing," said Rose, smiling at her mother.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Hermione, giving her a hug.

"One day you will have to teach me how to make a lion come out of the dress," said Rose, looking at the lion that was still there.

Hermione made it vanish saying, "It's not that hard, but I wanted to do something special out of it."

"I can understand that, so are you ready for this?" Rose asked.

"As ready as I can be, have you seen Minerva this morning?" Hermione asked as they had spent the night apart.

"I saw her not long ago, she wasn't dressed yet," said Rose.

"She's not bailing out on me I hope," said Hermione, biting her lower lip.

"No, she wouldn't do that," said Rose in a reassuring tone.

"I think I need some air," said Hermione, her heart was beating faster now than every before.

"I'll join," said Rose, afraid her mother would do something stupid.

"Where is your date?" Hermione asked, as she didn't see Scorpius around.

"He's with Harry, and your brother-in-laws talking," said Rose with a smile.

"That can't be good," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Stop worrying so much, try to enjoy the day instead," said Rose as Hugo came to join them saying, "Ma, you look really great."

"Thanks," said Hermione blushing, looking nervously at the time.

"You have plenty of time before you are ready to get hitched again," said Hugo with a chuckle.

"I know…I know," said Hermione with a sigh. Rose was right she did worry too much, but she wanted this day to be perfect, she had been wanting this for so long. To be married to Minerva. To have a future with her. To be hers until the end.

* * *

The ceremony went by like a blur, but Minerva like Hermione had chosen a dress with tartan pattern, hers was in green and black. Hermione was thrilled to see the professor wearing something else than her traditional robes. And Minerva was amazed by the lion Hermione managed to produce in her honor. As the priest read their vow's their patronus's seemed to play with each other over their heads. No one knew if this was planned or not, but it was really beautiful.

After the ceremony the two ladies stole a moment alone, making out heavily before going to the reception, leaving a very flushed Hermione to enter the room. Rose rolled her eyes knowing that look.

The dinner was a little finer than at Hogwarts but all seemed to enjoy in. Ronald was stuffing his face as always with a comment from Molly every once in a while. Harry and Ginny was sitting closed together, holding hands under the table, as well as their other friends that had gotten married over the years.

Also at the party was Minerva's brothers, Malcolm and Robert. It was Malcolm that had lead Minerva to the alter where Hermione was waiting. They had both brought their family's to Hermione's delight as she had not before meet Minerva's family, only heard of them. Looking at them you could see that they were related with their black hair and bluish eyes.

After the dinner came time for the happy couple to have their first dance as wife and wife. It would be to a song that had played when they first started their relationship. The two were holding each other ever so close, and Hermione was leaning against Minerva, her eyes closed.

Mister and Mrs. Granger were watching from the sidelines. They hadn't been all happy about their daughter's choice at first mostly due to the age difference. But seeing her there, dancing with the one she loved they knew they could approve of it in every way.

Another couple that was watching from the sidelines was Rose and Scorpius. She grabbed him saying, "Come one, let's dance."

"As you wish," he said with a chuckle, managing to take the lead. Soon all would be dancing around the two Mrs. McGonagall. As Hermione had decided upon taking her name.

"They do look happy don't they," she whispered, leaning against him.

"Yeah, seems like your mother finally found someone that really loves her," he said with a smile.

"You are saying dad didn't?" she asked, looking into his grey eyes.

"I think they must have in the beginning, or they wouldn't have had the two of you, which I am very thankful for, but I think they just grew apart," he said with a sad sigh.

"We won't you know, even if we are from different worlds sort of speak," she said in a comforting tone.

"I hope not, looks like your mother, or would that be mothers are leaving," he said as the two older witches were walking towards the exit.

A shiver of disgust ran down Rose's spine thinking of why, making him chuckle. She just slapped him playfully as they continued to dance.

* * *

Hermione and Minerva would go to a room they had both rented for the night to do what newlyweds usually do. Only all the excitement of the day had worn them out so they ended up falling asleep instead of doing anything else.

When Hermione woke the next morning she whispered, "Good morning, my beautiful."

"Good morning, Mrs. McGonagall," said Minerva with a yawn.

Hermione blushed saying, "Happy?"

"Very much yes, what about you?" she asked, gently stroking Hermione's cheek.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," said Hermione, letting a giggle escape her.

"I'm very glad to hear that," said Minerva, giving her the softest of kiss.

"I could stay like this here with you forever," said Hermione with a dreamy sigh.

Minerva smiled at her and for once she would agree to that after all they were at the moment starting their honeymoon. They planned to go to the town where Minerva and her bothers grew up and then spend some days by the coast. Afterward they would return to the school.

But for now the two would be too occupied with each other to go anywhere at all. Not caring about the world for once, only about each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feedback always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Surprising change**_

Hermione was looking over at Minerva; she was doing a list over things that needed fixing at the castle. Or trying to that was, as the old lady was looking rather ill and distracted, meaning it went very slow.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Hermione asked. Her voice sounded rather worried as the old lady had seemed that was for a couple of days. Hermione had asked her a couple of times, but the elderly lady had brushed it off saying it was nothing. She didn't take her lover seeing she was pale in great discomfort.

The younger witch eyed the older as she slowly got up and went towards the bathroom… To puke, yet again. Hermione could hear the sounds wondering if she should make or get a potion to make her feel better when it hit her.

'Oh Merlin," she thought, her jaw dropping. It had just occurred to her that Minerva was behaving like she was when she, herself, had been pregnant. And they had been ever so careful, besides Hermione didn't think she could get pregnant at her age.

Sometime after the wedding night about a couple of months later the young girl had learned to transfigure her downstairs area into a male one. She had done it to please Minerva more, which of course worked as the older woman seemed to like having her inside, no matter the taking.

Hermione had however tried to be as careful as possible as she didn't want any accidents. Not that she didn't wish to have a child with Minerva, but it was still a bit too early and they hadn't really thought it true. Not to mention Minerva's age, having a child could be very dangerous.

She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, standing in the doorway she asked, "Are you feeling better, sweetheart?"

"A little," said the older witch, sitting on the floor, hear head leaned over the toilet bowl. The color slowly returning to her face.

"I've been thinking…" Hermione said, wondering how to word herself without sounding crazy.

"Yes," said Minerva, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I know you are a lot older, but all things considered is it possible for you to still get pregnant?" Hermione asked. She knew for a fact that witches both pure and half-blood at least would age slower than a regular human.

"I would assume so, you don't think that…?" Minerva stopped thinking. A million thoughts seemed to collide inside her head going over just that fact. She knew the chance was little, but still there. She had gone over that fact before Hermione pointing it out, having her say had just made it more clearly to her. However having a child at her age could lead to complications for both, that much she knew.

"I do, I think you should see Poppy to be certain, but…" Hermione said, looking at her with tilted head from the doorway.

"I…I don't have the time, at least not today," Minerva said, afraid that her and Hermione's thoughts might be confirmed. She rose from the toilet, flushing as she added, "It's probably just stomach flu."

"Even if that is the case, you…we should see Poppy about it, and you have time for it," Hermione said, coming closer, looking into her teal green eyes.

"You are right," Minerva nodded, with a deep sigh. She gave Hermione a swift kiss, before brushing her teeth. Hermione didn't say anything to this gesture; she just waited until the elderly witch was done so she could follow her to the hospital wing.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey looked at the two witches with surprised eyes, when they came to her quarters moments later. She smiled, gesturing them inside, saying, "Hermione, Minerva, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I need you to take a look at Minerva, she has been rather ill lately," said Hermione, her voice sounded concerned.

"Okay, I can do that, so what is the trouble?" Poppy said, addressing Minerva.

"Nausea and fatigue mostly, I was thinking stomach flu or maybe climacteric changes," said Minerva.

"I see, well if you will wait outside while I examine her," Poppy said. Hermione looked at her lover that nodded. She sighed as she slowly went outside to wait for the other two to bed done.

Not long after, the two witches were sitting opposite Poppy in her office and she said, "I'm not sure to tell you this, in fact I was almost sure you were too old, but Minerva you are pregnant."

"I was right then," said Hermione, trying to hide a smile.

"So it would seem," said Minerva, she did not show any emotion pro or con the fact.

Poppy looked at them with confused eyes asking, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand, I thought the two of you were married and neither of you are male to my knowledge."

Hermione blushed saying, "You are right, but both are women, but we are also are mistresses of transfiguration."

"Wait does that mean that you can turn into a man, wouldn't it be easier to use polyjuice potion?" asked Poppy shocked.

"Not when we wanted the child to have out genetics code and I only had to change one part of me," said Hermione.

"I'm not even going to ask how you learned or do it," said Poppy, looking even more shocked.

"It was hard at first, but… What I need to know is she in any danger if she goes through with this?" Hermione asked.

"She is a strong woman so she should be okay, her age taken in consideration, however if you feel any discomfort or any worries about it come at once," said Poppy.

"We will, of course we will," Hermione said and nodded to verify this.

"Very well, if that is the case I wish you two the best of luck, and congratulation to the both of you," said Poppy and smiled at them.

"Thank you for that, well I have to go as I have an appointment at the ministry," said Minerva, slowly getting up, not smiling back, apparating before neither women could say anything else.

"Will she be okay?" asked Poppy concerned.

"She will, just need time to digest it that is all; I'll come back if there is anything. Thank you for confirming it, I do have to go also as I have a class to tend to," said Hermione.

"Very well, have a good day, Mrs. McGonagall," said Poppy, smiling at her.

"You too, Poppy," said Hermione, smiling back, lightly shaking her hand before leaving. Poppy just shook her head as an amused smile graced her lips by the thought of it all.

* * *

"Minerva," the Minister of Magic looked at her with concerned eyes, as she had not answered his question. She nodded, answering more by instinct than anything else. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

She took the time needed to finish the meeting before she for the first time in ages found herself at a café in the busy streets of London. One of the places she and Hermione sometimes used to go. This time she went there alone to clear her head.

She…pregnant. Had it been in her much younger years the thought of it would be much more appealing. Not that Minerva hadn't wanted children. She did back when she was married to Elphinstone, she always pictured them grow old together, sadly he was taken from her much too soon.

She sighed heavily, she hadn't thought of him for quite some time. She had had her grieving period after his death, but after that she had been occupied teaching at Hogwarts and later becoming deputy headmistress. She suspected the students of thinking her and Albus as a couple, but they were only the best of friends. She still missed him a great deal.

Minerva ordered, before her thoughts went to her wife. She of course had known that when Hermione transformed there would always be a slight change for her to end up like she had just fond she did. In all honesty she shouldn't have been that surprised.

Still…to her it would take some getting used to; after all she was no longer young. Not to mention her step-children, how would they look upon this? Questions would without doubt be raised. Questions that needed answers. She just hoped they would happy about this and that it would become more troubles due to it, when they finally had accepted her and even started to look upon her as parent. She would take that as it came she figured.

A very seldom smile graced her thin lips as a hand rested upon her belly. She was happy about this, she really was she figured. The thought of a little McGonagall growing and running around would be most welcome. Even at this stage in her life, after all the elderly witch had no plans of dropping dead anytime soon.

'Yes, this would be a nice and very good thing in deed,' she thought, finishing her tea, before going back to find her wife. Her class would soon be over.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **_The content in this chapter is very strong, but I felt it necessary. Also sorry this chapter'a layout is a bit different than the rest, but had to use wordpad instead of word due to my laptop being repaired. _**  
**_

* * *

_**Crushing news**_

Minerva's eyes fluttered open in the early morning haze. the room was quiet, the only sounds present thus far was the calm wind blowing outside the open window and Hermione's deep breaths. The younger woman was still sound asleep as her alarm was not set to go off for another twenty minutes.

The headmistress of Hogwarts sat up slowly due to that fact that that had woken her, she was feeling rather unwell. In fact she hadn't felt one hundred percent upon going to bed the night before, but she figured it would pass if she got a good night's sleep, thus she and Hermione had gone early to bed. The younger witch had even given her massage to try to make her feel better. And in the end she had fallen asleep to her gentle touches.

The elderly witch had however been very wrong, as she had woken up feeling trice as bad. Slowly and very quietly she made her way to their living room. There she summoned upon the house elf to bring her some tea. After all tea mostly helped against everything. Taking a sip she could hear her lover rumoring about, before appearing in the living room. She smiled at Minerva saying, "You ordered tea, great."

"Of course," said Minerva with a very heavy sight.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Hermione asked, worry showing fully in her voice. She had realized that Minerva looked even paler than the night before. It however wasn't that uncommon that she would be unwell due to the pregnancy.

"I'm fine," Minerva said in her usual calm tone.

"I could stay home if..." Hermione said, she wasn't fully convinced that she was.

"Nonsense, I'll be fine, I just need some rest," Minerva said, brushing that idea off with a hand gesture.

Hermione nodded saying, "Okay, please call upon me if anything happes, I promise that I will hurry back after class."  
"As I said, I'll be fine I am sure. You have to go, I can't have any of my proffersors running late," said Minerva, somehow managing a smile. Hermione smiled, giving her a kiss, before hurrying out the door.

Minerva groaned trying to find a comfortable position in the couch, but in the end she got up and walked towards the bathroom. She figured a long, hot bath would help, or at least calm her down.

Feeling more discomfort than before she made it thought the bathroom. She tapped tha water the way she liked it, and removed her clothes. it wasn't until she saw the blood in her panties that a shiver of coldness ran down her spine. Sinking to her knees before curling up on the floor, she used a spell to get her nightgown back on. Then she called for Poppy fearing the worst.

The mediwitch appeared moments later, finding Minerva and the bloody underwear close on the floor. She neared her friend saying, "Minerva."

"Poppy, please help me," Minerva pleaded, looking at her with now teary eyes. The seriousness of the situation was starting to get to her. Poppy nodded and sat down next to her, to figure out if there was something she could do.

* * *

Hermione came back to their home after her classes were done, a little over four hours after she had left her sweetheart. She hadn't been focused as she usually would have been, as she was worried about her wife. The pregnancy had made her really ill the first couple of weeks, but then she had seemed fine and started to look forward to the birth of their little one. As was of course Hermione that was tending to her wife's needs in every way possible.  
It had now gone a little over a month since they learned that Minerva was expecting. For a little over two weeks all had been fine. Until the night before. Minerva had declined on dinner saying that she was not at all well and didn't feel like eating. As Hermione didn't want to force her she had left the matter be. Instead she had suggested they went early to bed, which the older woman had agreed to. In the end she had fallen asleep and Hermione had snuggled close, holding her.  
Seeing that Minerva had not become better by the next morning, but the opposite Hermione had considered to cancel her classes and go back to her. She show it off by Minerva saying it was nonsense. Besides, she had not called for her so how bad could it really be? The younger witch took of her shoes, placed them at the regular spot before she walked towards their bedroom.

The sight that met Hermione made a shiver run down her back. There in their bed she sat, looking out in the air with empty eyes, her cheeks grimy from crying and the atmosphere so very cold.  
Hermione walked closer to her, breaking the silence by saying, "Minerva, dearest, are you okay?"

This she realized was a stupid question as she could clearly see that she was not. Minerva seeming to be brought back to reality by the sound of her voice, rather than her presence. She nodded towards her saying, "Please sit."  
Hermione quickly obliged saying, "Please don't tell me..."

Minerva sighed saying, "Our little one... I lost her."  
It took Hermione a couple of seconds to get the full aspect of what her wife was saying. Her mind started to rail as

she said, "I should have stayed him, if I did..."

Minerva raised her hand to silence her, saying, "I doubt it would have mattered."

"If I alerted Poppy last night or this morning," Hermione said, tears starting to appear in her mocha colored eyes.  
Minerva didn't speak, she just shook her head, she knew all too well it most likely wouldn't have mattered. She was suddenly feeling like there was a huge void inside of her. Which was in a way silly she realized as their young one had not even taken shape yet. Still... Looking over at her wife now in tears, she saw her tears mimicking exactly what she felt, a mix between emptiness as sadness. Slowly, very slowly she would find herself crying as well. In fact she didn't notice until a whimper left her lips. Hermione by instinct wrapped her arms around her and held her closely."

When their tears finally seemed to stop Minerva whispered, "It was foolish of me thinking this could work."

"No, we should just have been more careful, maybe next time..." Hermione stopped with a heavy sigh.

Minerva shook her head saying, "Please don't ask me to do this again, losing one is more than enough. It's a shame though as I was really getting used to the idea."

With that she again fell apart. Hermione just held her closely and let her cry. She gently put her down in the bed when she was done, making sure she fell asleep. She would need her rest, they both would to get through this loss. Snuggling close to her wife, holding her, she would also fall asleep. There within the sub conciousness of her mind, deep within a dream a thought would start to go into an idea. An idea that would help them overcome their loss. But for that very moment it was simply a dream, causing a smile to spread on her lips, spite their great tragedy.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: **_I just had this idea and as it would go with this point in the story I went with it. Hope it's not too corny our OOC.

* * *

_**The importance of socks** _

"Socks?" Minerva asked, looking at Albus Dumbledore with questioning eyes. She had just accepted a position as a transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. She and Albus had remained in touch after her graduation. And as time had went pass he had come for her as he knew she was the best candidate for the position. Minerva had moved into the castle a couple of days before, and now Albus had stopped by with a house warming gift. Something he had always done with new members of the staff.

"Yes, it tends to be cold in the castle at night," said Albus with a chuckle.

"I see, well in that case thank you," said Minerva and smiled at him.  
He nodded and walked out of her classroom and down the hallways, she just shook her head.  
It was later that the young witch got how right he had been. It was in deed cold there at night, curling up in the bed of her new home she was really grateful for his gift.

* * *

Hermione was rumoring around her bedroom at Hogwarts, it was the start of her second year there and she was looking for one thing. A sock. Clearly one of her favorite ones had gone missing. Afraid of being late the young witch chose to leave without, hoping no one would notice. She however was not that lucky, as Minerva McGonagall had noticed the young girl's feed, she however didn't say anything, it only resulted in Hermione the next lesson finding a present on her desk, with a note that said, "_I hope that you would show up without socks more times. Ms. Granger. Sincerely professor Minerva McGonagall_." Inside it was a pair of socks. Hermione always made sure to wear socks of staking in Minerva's presence after that.

* * *

Tears were flowing down Minerva's cheeks after she was going through Dumbledore's office after his death. It had been almost week later, he had been put in the ground about two days earlier. Still her heart was aching greatly due to the loss of her best friend and the leaving of her three favorite students. One of them in particular.  
It was then something caught her eye, there in the corner, lay one single sock. As a final joke from its owner. Minerva picked it up and held on to it as a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh Albus," she whispered, with a little smile, thinking back on the pair he had given her so many years back. She had kept them until they were worn out and she had to throw them out, and she had recieved another pair. He made sure she always had one, the news from him, red with the Gryffindor lion. It was first them Minerva realized how much she was going to miss him. She sighed and put the sock in the desk drawer, before leaving the office for now. In his portrait Albus was smiling, knowing she would find the sock when she needed it the most.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, is it too much to ask, that you pick up your damn clothes," Hermione said, holding up her husband's dirty clothes, amongst them some dirty socks. They would end up in the hamper in the bathroom.

"Would you stop nagging me for Pete's sake," he complained.

"Well if you did I wouldn't have to," she said annoyed.

"You're as bad as my mother," he snapped at her.

Hermione didn't answer to that, just pushed the clothes in his arms and said, "Clean up your own mess, I'm going out."

Before he could do or say anything, she had apparated far away, having him take care of his mess and the now screaming Hugo. He huffed wondering what he should tend to first, his dirty clothes or their son.

* * *

Rose Weasley was rumoring around her bedroom, looking for a pair of clean socks. Groaning she ened up with two different ones before hurrying to transfiguration class.  
The thirteen year old girl knew better than to be late for Minerva's class due to a pair of missing socks. She startled hearing Scorpius Malfoy yell, "Couldn't find clean socks either?"

"Not, I'll have to wash later," she said, turning to face her best friend, that by now had caught up with her. Also he was wearing two different socks.

"Mind taking some of mine if I help you carry?" he asked polite.

"Not, but we better hurry so old McG won't give us hell," she said with a giggle.

"She's not that bad," he said and followed her.

"Oh I know, she's one of my favorite teachers," said Rose, and smiled as they reached the door and got inside just in time. The two flopped down on their desks, only to hear Albus Severus Potter say, "Late again."

"Hardly, class haven't even started yet, said Rose, rolling her blue eyes at her cousin, his desk was on her left side, Malfoy on the right. He just shook his head as Minerva started to speak.

From her desk Minerva was watching the three, as they were transforming animals into water goblets and back. They reminded her so much of their parents. She found it odd that Rose from day one had seemed to like Scorpius, whereas her mother had strongly disliked Draco. Then again Scorpius was more pleasant than his father. Minerva smiled seeing the two not wearing matching sock and with non verbal magic she would make a present each land in their bags, just as she had done with Hermione. Neither would ever know she did that to just one previous student.  
When Rose later were to find her present she saw was a pair of red socks with a note saying, "_Try to wear matching socks to my classes, Miss Weasley._"  
Scorpius was green and his note said, "_If you would be as kind to show up with matching pair from now on, Mister Malfoy."_  
Both would thank her by never show up with non matching socks ever again. Nor for Hermione's classes.

* * *

Hermione was in a baby store in London. She was at the moment looking at one thing in particular, socks. She had never forgotten how Minerva so many years back had given her a pair, and she figured the best way to break the news she was pregnant was with a pair of baby socks.  
After they had lost their first child Minerva had in the end agreed to let Hermione retract and egg from her and having it fertilized and insert into herself and let it grow there. In return Hermione had promised not to break the news until their baby was out of the critical phase. Meaning she would have to survive the first three months. Which the younger with had been doing. She had been as careful as she could and now she planned to break the news over a romantic dinner where she wanted to give Minerva a pair of baby socks and a songram picture. She ended up with a pair of pink socks with a picture of a lion before she left the store.

She however hadn't been careful enough as outside the store she had been spotted by Rose, Hugo and Scorpius, that had followed her there. The two Weasley children were the only ones that knew about their mothers' big loss. They and of course Poppy and Scorpius, that was Rose's best friend and confidant.

"So she's pregnant again," Hugo said, looking at the other two.

"Seems like it," said Rose thoughtfully.

"Meaning you two should by them something," said Scorpius.

"As should you," said Rose.

"Me, Why, it's your mothers," said Scorpius.

"Third year, the socks," Rose reminded him. Hugo just looked at them confused.

"You're right, but should we wait until they told?" Scorpius said.

"No, let's surprise them, let's put on the doorstep or the table before they wake tomorrow morning," said Rose, dragging the two boys into the baby store.

Hermione was preparing dinner that night, as Minerva had been out of town for a couple of days and didn't make it back for dinner with the students in the great hall. Hermione was aware that she could have gotten the elf's to do it, but for once she chose not to. She had managed to set the table just as Minerva got inside. The elderly witch gave her a soft kiss, before she sat down at the table saying, "It looks delicious."

"Thanks, I did work on it for some time," said Hermione, smiling proudly.

"You cooked?" said Minerva frowning.

"Yes, so how was the journey?" Hermione inquired.

"Just fine, I managed to do what I had in mind," she answered, taking a sip of her wine. "Good," said Hermione as they slowly started to eat. Halfway through the meal Minerva said, "I saw Rose, Hugo and Scorpius on my way way up, it seemed like they tried to avoid me."

"Really that's odd, probably nothing though," said Hermione surprised.

"not sure, those three and Albus tend to get themselves into trouble, not unlike three other students I once knew," said Minerva.

Hermione blushed saying, "We never intended to."

"I know, so any particular reason you cooked?" said Minerva, her teal green eyes were sparkling.

"Maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking down at her plate.

"Hmm," said Minerva and finished her meal. Hermione cleared the plates, before she returned, giving Minerva a present. The older with didn't say anything, she just carefully removed the paper to fin the two tiny socks and the ultrasound picture.

it took her a couple of seconds before she said, "Does... Does this mean that...?"

"Yes we are getting a little McGonagall," her wife confirmed.

Tear of joy started to fall from Minerva's teal green eyes, when she realized she would finally get a son or daughter. It was the greatest news she could have gotten after their great loss. She knew Hermione was over the critical phase and that this time it would really happen. Her dream of becoming a mother would finally come true thanks to her beloved wife. She did not have words for the happiness she now felt, but would show it to her wife for the rest of the evening and night.

The couple were to wake up early the next morning as they usually did. They were tightly wrapped up in each other, Hermione's head resting against Minerva's shoulder and Minerva's head on top of hers. Hermione moved a bit so she could reach up to kiss, her before dragging her out and bed towards the bathroom. There they would have a long, hot shower together.

When they were done they came out into the living room, only to discover three present on the table. Both women frowned to this, wondering who had been there during the night or morning, as neither had been woken by noises of any kind. Hermione opened the first, only to find a soft bear with a pink ribbon, and a pink baby body with a duck on. On a note it said, "**Didn't know what to get you, but I'm sure it will be a girl. Congratulations to both. Hugo.**"

Minerva opened the second that were to contain a pair of baby socks, light blue with purple dragons and a book with nursery rhymes. On the note it said, "_**Thank you for my socks, here are some in return. Ma used to read this for me when I was very young, I thought you could make use of it. Congratulations on the baby. Scorpius.**_"

Hermione opened the third, that contained a pair of socks, pink and white striped, and a pink book to not down all about the baby's first years. On the note it said, "_Thanks for the matching socks lesson, here is a couple for the little one in return. Thought the book would be nice to write all down in like mom did with us. Congratulations on the baby. Love Rose._"

"How did they find out when you only told me yesterday," Minerva asked, as she doubted Hermione would have told them before she told her.

"I don't know, I haven't told them as I wished to share it with you first. They could of course have followed me when i got the socks, and then later gotten the presents after I left. So you gave them socks as well, and here I thought it was only me," Hermione responded, looking at her with with curious eyes.

"Third year they showed up with non matching socks for my class. With that said you three were the only ones that got socks. I do suppose they could have followed you, and I really do appreciated their gifts. They will come in handy and all in all it's a sweet gesture," Minerva said and smiled at her wife.

"Yes, we really need to thank them for it later," said Hermione. She was glad her children were approving of the baby, but she was really worried about what others might say when they found out. For now she chose not to worry about it and just enjoy the moment with her wife, that was holding the two pairs of baby socks, smiling. She was happier now than she had been in the longest time and Hermione really hoped she would stay that way.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note1 : **_To all of you that have reviewed this story thus far thanks a lot, it really makes my day:o)

To marbleandtoast, I went with half of your idea, you'll get what I mean._ **  
**_

_**Authors Note 2: **_I wanted to try to capture every state of the pregnancy month by month and this is what became of it._  
_

* * *

_**Developments  
**_

Hermione was looking down at her belly, spite the fact that she was only four months pregnant, the little bump was now clearly showing. Had it not been for her wizarding robes people most likely would have noticed already. The trouble was however that she was having dinner at the Harry and Ginny's the next evening due to Ginny's birthday. That wouldn't have been a problem, had it not been for the summer heat and Hermione wanted to wear a thin dress or something more comfortable rather than her robes.

She sighed, drying sweat of her forehead, looking at her students. They seemed as off focus as she was. She sighed knowing she would regret it when she said, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off and well meet again Thursday due to the hot weather."

They looked at her with shocked eyes and Lily Luna Potter said, "Are you okay, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, fine, just very hot that's all," said Hermione and smiled at her, wondering where there was a shower when you needed one.

"It really is, well thanks," she said and ran out along with the rest, giggling happily. Hermione on the other hand ran upstairs, and almost threw her clothes off, before jumping into the shower. The cold water felt heavily as it covered her completely. She let out a moan of delight, standing there longer than she usually would. As she got out she saw Minerva handing her a towel, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Just very hot, that's all, are you coming with to the party tomorrow?" asked Hermione, looking at her lover.

"I am yes," said Minerva, seeing Hermione's worried face.

"I can't hide it much longer, questions will be asked," said Hermione with a heavy sigh.

"Then we will answer them, but now you should rest before your next lecture, or will I have to take over your class?" asked Minerva.

"No, I'll be fine," said Hermione with a yawn as she lay down on the bed and fell asleep at once. Minerva watched her with a smile, watching over her to make sure she would get up in time.

* * *

"I'm so showing in this dress," Hermione complained, looking at the light blue dress she was wearing.

"Not that much, you are overreacting," said Minerva calmly, giving her a kiss.

"I do hope you are right," said Hermione as they apparated together, finding themselves outside Harry and Ginny's household moments later.

"I am," said Minerva, giving her a kiss, then knocking on the door before entering.

They would find all of the Weasley's inside, making as much noise as possible. Hermione never quite got used to the fact that Fred died, and George was never quite the same after, but he still played with his nieces and nephews, making them laugh. Like now he was chasing them all over the house.

"We're here!" Hermione yelled as soon as they entered the living room.

"Hermione, Minerva great," said Ginny and hugged her sister-in-law hard. Then she hugged Minerva and gestured them to come and have a seat. Hermione nodded at Ron, he was still single after she had left him. He managed to polite with her still, but she knew he had still grudges about what had happened between them.

"You want a glass of wine?" Harry offered Hermione.

"Non-alcoholic for me," she said, dismissing it, she didn't want to risk all she had managed fine without up to now. Ronald looked at her with a frown like he slowly added two and two together before her blurted out, "You're pregnant again."

"Say what," Hermione said, spitting out the soda she was drinking.

"No alcohol, belly showing, you're pregnant again, who knocked you up cause it for sure can't have been her," he snapped at her.

"Ronald!" his mother said in a warning tone, as everyone's eyes was on the female couple.

"What, look at her then, you had seven children," Ronald demanded, looking at his mother.

"I suppose she could be..." Molly said, nodding to confirm her son's accusation.

"Fine, I'm pregnant is that what you wish to hear?" said Hermione, making everyone gasp in surprise. Even Minerva looked a bit stunned, mostly due to the way her wife had chose to say it.

"May I ask who is the father of your love child," Ron almost spat at her. His mother sent him a warning glare.

"I am, she is the mother, she is not the only one that can transfigure. I am carrying it as it would be better that way," said Hermione.

Another round of gasp, leaving them all more or less speechless, even Ronald, he was now looking at them with a face of disgust. Could this really be the woman he was once married to, the woman that gave birth to his two children.

The only one that didn't look shocked was in fact their two children Ronald soon realized looking at them, so he turned to them asking, "You knew?"

"We spend more time with them than you do dad, so of course, we knew about..." Rose started when Hermione interrupted, "Please don't."

The young girl shut her mouth as once, looking down, it would be Mrs. Weasley that would save the situation, saying, "I think we had enough excitement for now, Ginevra why don't you start opening your presents."

Ginevra Potter nodded and went over to the table where she started on just that. Even she figured that would be the best way to get their mind over on something else. She would congratulate Hermione and Minerva later.

* * *

As it got very late, everyone at the party decided to spend the night at the Potter residence, in different rooms of course. Rose were the only one not being able to sleep, the young witch had been feeling ill for some time now and she feared she, like her mother was now pregnant. She knew if that was a fact it would not sit well with her parents, with her father due to the fact he was not crazy about Scorpius Malfoy to begin with, with both due to her young age. As for herself she was terrified, which was why she right now had trouble sleeping. She hadn't even had a chance to discuss the matter with Scorpius as they after graduation had started working in different places, he in the ministry and she in a store selling herbs and such at day and sometimes serving at Three broomsticks at night.

Instead she had bought one of them muggle tests, they should be accurate or pretty much so after what she heard. She looked out on the rising sun, figuring now was as good time as any. In any case it was too early to be caught by anyone, as the whole house seemed to be sleeping.

The young witch slowly and very quietly padded towards the bathroom, not caring to close the door, after all who would even be up at this hour, other than herself. She yawned reading the instructions finding it odd that peeing on a stick would show anything. Then again muggles were odd in many cases, except for her mother that was.

The only reason she would even considering this was the fear that her parents would find out if she in deed went to a hospital somewhere. Plus she wasn't too crazy about being checked out either. So she peed on the stick and waited.

Just then as the result were suppose to show, fate would have it her father walked in. Ron had woke up early due to the fact he had to use the bathroom. He looked at his young daughter holding the stick in her shivering hand, then the box reading clear blue pregnancy test before he yelled, "Hermione get in her NOW!"

Hermione would be in the bathroom a few seconds later wondering what on earth was wrong now. Looking at her daughter adding up two and two, putting a locking and silencing charm on the room so no one would hear or get in.

"Rose...?" she asked, looking at her daughter.

"I demand an explanation," Ron snared.

"I... I was afraid I was..." she stopped, looking at her father with scared eyes. She was so dead if it came out positive she just knew.

"Why, don't tell me you... With whom?" he asked, his anger made it difficult to get out what he wished to say.

Hermione seemed as shocked as he was asking, "I thought you two would wait at least until you were married."

"Yeah like dad would ever let that happen, he hates him," Rose said bitterly, tears starting to come from her eyes.

"Then I would say you should have been more careful," said Hermione with a sigh.

"I was, we were, or so I thought, I'm not even sure, why I..." she nodded towards the test in her hand.

"Would you two please care to share which numb-nut supposedly has knocked you up?" Ron said, looking from his ex-wife to his daughter and back.

"Scorpius," said Rose, looking down, knowing there was no need for a last name.

"And you, how-come you never bothered to bring this to my attention," he said, looking at his ex.

"Because the way you are reacting, the way you always are, when you found about me and Minerva, the way you did last night, is a wonder we don't tell you things," Hermione snapped back at him.

"You better pray that turns negative," he said, nodding towards the test.

Rose looked at her mother for help, but she simply said, "In this case I agree with your father, both of you should have known better."

"Says the one knocking up her wife in the first place, you both should have known that would never work due to her age," Rose snapped back at her mother, knowing that was a very bad move.

"Rose!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes widened.

"Hermione!" Ron said, looking at his ex for an answer. One thing was she was pregnant now, but another was that Minerva had been, he could only guess, how well that went.

Rose took another look at the text, negative, good, she had to be more careful in the future. She threw it in front of her parents yelling, "Negative, are you happy now."

With that she made a run for it, both on her tail, yelling, "Rose stop!"

It however would be too late, she had already apparated, instead Hermione and Ron would stand looking at each other, knowing another argument was about to start, and in view of the household.

* * *

It was about a month after the disaster morning at Harry and Ginny's that Hermione would find herself in Hogsmeade, just walking around. She was there as a chaperone for some of the students when she spotted Rose. She hadn't seen her much recently, then again both had been very busy. She knew for a fact Rose was not speaking with her father, mostly due to rumors. Then again she couldn't really blame Ron for being upset that morning, finding young Rose in the bathroom with the test. She knew she perhaps should discussed them seeing each other with Ron also, then again she assumed he put the pieces together he being her date at the wedding and all.

As for herself and Minerva, the two had sat Rose down for a serious talk about birth control after that morning. The young witch had of course promised to be more careful. Whether she was or not Hermione would rather not think about, but she would prefer if she didn't become a grandmother this early.

She stopped to think about that for a second, she of course wish to become on some day, but that wasn't where her train of thoughts got caught. It was around the fact that Minerva was around the age where you would become grandmother rather than a mother.

"Ma, are you okay?" Rose's voice interrupted her thoughts, and her blue eyes were to met with her own. Without her noticing her daughter had come over.

"Yes, yes, fine. What about you?" she asked.

"Oh you know busy, Scorpius and I finally moved in together a couple of weeks ago," Rose said and smile.

"Glad to hear that, so I take it things are still going well between you two then?" said Hermione.

"They are, I mean we have our troubles like all couples do, but in general they are good. Did you hear Hugo got involved with someone?" said Rose.

"No I didn't who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'll let him tell you then, how are things with you and McG?" Rose asked.

"You can call her mum you know, I think she would like that and she earned it also," said Hermione.

"I'll think about it okay, maybe you two would like to come to dinner the day after tomorrow. We meant to invite you for some time, we had dad over once," said Rose.

"You did, he came and it went well?" Hermione said a little surprised.

"It went okay for a first time, at least it is a start, so do you wish to come?" she asked again.

"We'd be delighted, I better gather up my students and get them back," said Hermione.

"Sure, I'll tell Scorpius you said yes," said Rose and hurried away.

As Hermione on the other hand walked back to to gather up her students she suddenly felt the little over moving for the first time. She stopped smiling saying, "So you are really in there little one, your mum is going to be so excited when she hears. it's a bit to early for to feel you yet, but still." As with the other two it would take her some time to feel movement again

"You had a good trip?" Minerva asked when Hermione returned to the castle, she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Actually I did yes, I ran into Rose, she invited us for dinner the day after tomorrow, I said we would come. And the baby moved for the very first time on the way back, it felt really great," said Hermione.

"Really she did," Minerva said, her eyes was showing great excitement.

"She did, she's really alive in there," said Hermione.

Minerva nodded, smiling, glad the tiny version of herself could finally be felt. She hugged Hermione happily, kissing her lips. She held her closely and caressed her backside making a groan escape Hermione's lips. Minerva knew it was time for another back rub and she intended to give it to her lover at once. The elderly witch dragged her wife towards he bedroom without any objections at all.

* * *

It was two days later that the couple found themselves dining with Scorpius and Rose at their place. Dinner had just been eaten and now they were waiting for dessert while chatting friendly. Hermione seemed to be glowing more than usual in the pale light as she said, "I really do love what you have done with the place."

"Thank you, it was mostly Scorpio though, he's quite a craftsman," said Rose, nodding towards the shelves all over.

"Impressive, so are you two thinking of marriage," Minerva wanted to know.

Rose almost spat out the wine saying, "No, it's too early, don't you think?"

"Yes, we need to see how it is to live together first, then think about it," said young Scorpius.

"I trust work is good also?" Minerva said.

"We keep busy," he answered, she nodded to second that.

Scorpius went to clear the table and then serve dessert and coffee, Minerva even got a brandy, she was not going to ask how he got that as he was under aged for just that. The small family seemed to enjoy themselves and before they knew it it was getting late.

"I think we should start to think about getting back, your mother needs rest before her classes," said Minerva polite, sensing her better half was starting to get tired.

"We understand, you are more than welcome to come back another time," said Rose and smiled at them.

"We will remember to take you up on that," said Minerva with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could help out with one thing?" said Scorpius in a last minute.

"Yes?" Minerva wondered.

"I need some books to help with something at work, if i stopped by tomorrow morning, maybe you could help?" he wondered.

"Of course, if you stop by around nine or is that to late?" she asked.

"That's perfect, I'll see you then," he said and shook her hand, then Hermione's.

Rose gave them both a hug, thanking them for coming. They were about to leave when the two older witches sensed there was something on her mind, and Minerva asked, "Is everything alright, Rose?"

"Yes, it's just..." she looked down.

"You can tell us," Hermione said, finding her behavior really cute, it reminded her of when she was younger. Even Scorpius seemed to be amused by it as he smiled.

Rose looked up into Minerva's teal green eyes, leaning close to her ear whispering, "I love you, mum."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock as Rose had never before said anything like that to her. She by instinct hugged her whispering, "I love you too, little one."

They stood like that for a couple of seconds before letting go, then Minerva detached her giving her a meaningful look before she said, "Feel free to stop by any time." Rose nodded and with that they were gone.

As soon as they were home, Minerva untied Hermione's shoes, removed her dress, bra and stalkings, before helping her on with her pajamas. She very slowly removed her emerald robe, and underskirts, the stalking before putting on a night gown and climbing up in bed with her. She snuggled close to Hermione saying, "Can you believe that she did that?"

"It surprised me also," said Hermione honestly.

"What do you think got into her all of a sudden," Minerva asked her, her hand going to her lower back to rub a tender spot.

"No idea," she whispered with hug yawn and closer her eyes, hiding her face in Minerva's bosom. Minerva smiled nuzzling the top of her head, before kissing her, glad Rose finally said the words she so long had longed to hear.

* * *

Hermione was groaning as she watching Minerva ready the great hall for Halloween, that used to be one of her favorite holidays when she was younger. She watched the pumpkins and the lights and other decorations all over. When the headmistress was done, she said, "What do you think?"

"I think you should nail me to one of the tables and have sex with me," Hermione said, that for the last month had been overly randy.

"Your urges are talking again I see," said Minerva, raising a brow. She was getting used to it by now, not that she minded though, only today she didn't have time.

"Please, sweetheart, I'm dripping wet," Hermione pleaded to the older witch.

"We both know even if that is the case, anyone can burst through that door at any time," said Minerva, trying to reason.

"Lock it, silencing charm," Hermione said impatient.

"It's the great hall," Minerva said.

"And I am in great need," Hermione complained.

"There is no way you are getting them fulfilled here so stop it, we can go upstairs, but that is as far as I go and it has to be fast, I have a million times to fix today," Minerva said, her voice sounded annoyed.

"You don't want me," Hermione said, playing the hurt card.

"You know I do," said Minerva in the softest tone, giving her a long, very deep kiss.

Hermione let out a moan as she retracted, whispering, "Bedroom please."

Minerva nodded as she slowly apparated them there, knowing all to well she would have to pleasure her wife more than once before the great fest. Not that she really minded, after all the other woman was carrying their baby, so that was the least she could do.

* * *

It was later that night after the big feast that Hermione were feeling very uncomfortable. Her urges had been fulfilled earlier, but now her back was really starting to get to her. She was trying to support it with a hand, rubbing it, her eyes going over the great hall to try to find her wife. Only this time she couldn't do just that.

Slowly she got up from her seat and padded up towards their chambers, thinking maybe some walking and resting would do her good. As she got to the huge stairwell she saw Lily Luna snogging with some guy she believed to be from the Slytherin house and not someone her father would approve up. She shrugged, not her problem at least. The boy was said to be a bad boy, then again young Lily seemed to be attracted by those. Hermione knew him to be one year older.

She shook her head thinking about how Ronald had finally after all this time started to accept young Scorpius, then again he was a really nice boy with a decent job also. Much calmer by nature than his father. Hermione guessed he got it from his mother, she had of course met Astoria Malfoy a couple of time over the years. They had talked in the lines in different stores, recently it had been about their children.

Hermione took the last step leading to their chambers, then got inside and kicked of the shoes and sat down on their bed with a groan. Taking of her purple robe, she slowly crawled up in bed with a groan. Like magic and without warning she felt her clothes being removed and Minerva's slender fingers starting to rub her back all over accompanied by oil. She was not going to ask where she came from, right now she would only enjoy her touches, glad she was there with her, instead of down in the great hall with the many students.

* * *

"I got you," Minerva said, capturing a tiny visible foot, giggling. Hermione was smiling also, this was one of their favorite games now that Hermione was in the seventh month and the baby was more visible. The old lady captured the foot again, and the a little hand.

"You of course know we should start thinking about names," said Hermione, letting her hand stroke through Minerva's grey hair.

"I know, what about Matilda?" she said as that was the first she thought of.

"Nah, I was thinking more about Rowenda or maybe Raven," said Hermione.

"After the founder of the castle?" asked Minerva a bit surprised.

"Something like that or would you like us to call her after your mother, we can do that also," said Hermione, thinking that Isobel might be a nice though.

"Or maybe Jean after yours?" asked Minerva.

"Too common I think, I want something special," said Hermione.

"How about Norah?" Minerva suggested as she had always found that pretty.

"Norah," Hermione said thoughtfully feeling another kick as she added, "I can go with that."

"Norah McGonagall it is then, said Minerva continuing to chase the baby's feet followed by more happy giggles. Hermione just smiled letting her go on, thinking that she really did like that name.

* * *

"Mummy, ma, I have the greatest news," Rose Weasley yelled as she made sure the door to their private chambers got slammed right open, dragging the cold wind from the corridor with her. It was a cold day in the middle of December.

"Really what?" said Minerva, peaking her head out from the bookshelf, she was looking for a new book to read.

Hermione that had heard her daughter's eager yelling, came waddling from another part of their chamber, one hand supporting her back, the other the huge belly. She was now in her eight month and felt like she was going to the bathroom more and more often, which to her was a pain in the ass. She looked at her daughter that now was eighteen, thin and full off life and remember how that used to be her. Now she was middle age, with a big fat belly, a aching back and swollen ankles. She sighed asking, "So what is this great new, am I going to be a grandmother?"

"Oh lord no, that one scare a couple of months back, sure taught us a lesson," said Rose and rolled her blue eyes lightly.

Minerva couldn't help to hold back a giggle, she knew for a fact how worried Rose must have been that early morning in the bathroom. She was however glad she wasn't and have learned from that. She smiled at her step-daughter, saying "So what is it then?"

"Scorpius proposed, we're getting married, he of course asked for father's permission first as the gentleman he is," said Rose, proudly showing the ring on her finger.

"Wow, that's some emerald," said Hermione impressed.

"I didn't think he made that much from his job," said Minerva.

"Hardly, it's a family heirloom from his mother's side," said Rose.

"I take it his parents approve as well then," said Minerva and smiled at her.

"Uh-huh, I gotto show Gin and Harry, I just wanted to tell you first," said Rose happily and ran back out as fast as she had come in.

"I never thought I would see the day a Weasley would marry a Malfoy and both family would support it," said Minerva with another smile.

"I bet Lucius is overjoy right now, I would take Scorpius will be the one to tell him," said Hermione.

"I'm sure Cissy can calm him down," said Hermione with a giggle, sitting down in the couch with a groan.

"Let's hope so, are you okay?" asked Minerva with worried eyes.

"Except the swollen feet, the aching back and the fact that I feel like a fat cow, yeah," Hermione, rolling her hazel eyes.

"If that is the case you are my fat cow," said Minerva and kissed her lovingly.

"Not helping," said Hermione.

"You're not that fat, and this will soon be over and you can go back to being you," said Minerva, nuzzling her shoulder.

"I'll be so happy when that day come, back rub," Hermione demanded.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Minerva, shaking her head, she could hardly wait until the little one got born, and she knew for a fact Hermione felt the same way, spite the many groan of dismay. Hermione lingered against Minerva's fingers closing her eyes, thinking that maybe it wasn't that bad to be this pregnant after all when she could get these massages whenever she wanted.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: **_Got the inspiration for this from something I read and thanks to Secretfanficlover for betating :o)

* * *

_**Baby McGonagall**_

Norah McGonagall was to be born one cold, dark night in the middle January. At that time Hermione was home alone, sleeping peacefully. The reason was that the two women had been woken up by a bright light some hours earlier. Scorpius's patronus in shape of a unicorn glowing in bright blue. Minerva suspected it had that shape due to he was pure at heart more than anything else. She didn't feel comfortable to leave her love due to the fact that Hermione was close to her due date, but Hermione assured her she would be fine, after all what else was going to happen that night other than her going back to sleep. She was quite certain the baby would not come for a couple of days yet. So Minerva had gone to check out the matter, promising to be right back.

That was three hours prior as Hermione had woken again, this time due to a sharp pain. Having to deliver two children before, she knew what it was. She groaned wondering why Minerva was not back yet; casting her otter patronus and making it go to wherever she was to retrieve her.

* * *

Minerva was stuck at Malfoy mansion of all places, trying to solve an argument that had come between Lucius, Draco and Scorpius himself due to the upcoming wedding. Rose was in tears and it was all a huge mess. Of course Minerva knew as soon as she got there it wouldn't be an easy fight; however she hadn't expected it to take this long.

Seeing Hermione's call for help, she knew at once she needed to get back, saying, "My wife is in labor, and don't you dare speak against that Lucius or I'll send you to St. Mungo's this very instant."

"Do you need help?" Rose asked, her voice sounded worried.

"I'm not sure yet," said Minerva honestly.

"We are coming with, aren't we, Scorpio," said Rose, looking at her fiancèe with pleading eyes.

"Of course," said Scorpius, turning to his father and grandfather, saying, "We'll continue this later."

They nodded, but Lucius didn't looked to pleased, as Scorpius turned to Minerva saying, "Flo network or apparate?"

"The first," she said with a sigh, going to the chimney, throwing the powder in and vanishing with some sparks.

* * *

Hermione were twisting in their bed; due to this little one had decided to cause her even more pain than the previous two. She just hoped that their little angel would come faster than Rose and Hugo; they both had taken their time. Rose being the first had taken thirteen hours and Hugo had taken a good ten hours, before seeing the light of day. Ronald as the good man he had been back then, hadn't left her side for a second. He had only gone out to inform once they were born.

The middle-aged witch panted heavily as her eyes went shut. She knew that the contractions could be painful, but this was just too much, and what was taking Minerva so long. Something was wrong, she could just feel it.

Just then she heard a noise from the living room and the voices of her wife, her daughter and Scorpius. Minerva hurried into the bedroom, looking at her wife that by now looked very pale. She knew something was wrong as well and told the young couple to hurry and get Poppy.

Minerva sat down next to Hermione, taking her hand in her own, saying, "I'm here."

"What took you so long?" Hermione wanted to know, feeling a little better now that she was by her side.

"Wedding issues, how are you feeling?" Minerva asked, concerned, gently stroking her cheek.

"Nothing serious I hope," said Hermione, spite the seriousness of the situation her voice sounded worried.

"Just Lucius making trouble due to Rose being... Don't worry about it, we'll take care of that later on, just focus on breathing and telling me what I can do to help," said Minerva in a soft tone.

"Oh God, here comes another one, it really hurts, so does her kicking all of a sudden," Hermione said, panting heavily.

"Easy, Poppy will be here any second, you'll be fine," Minerva assured her.

"But what if..." Hermione said, her eyes was showing a slight hint of panic.

"I promise you'll both will be fine," said Minerva, bending down to kiss her lips, hoping that what she said would be true.

Just then she heard the door to the private chambers open and Poppy Pomfrey's footsteps coming towards them. As she appeared in the doorway, she looked at them and asked, "How are you doing, Hermione?"

"Not good, it hurts," Hermione said, panting faster.

"Let me have a look," said Poppy coming closer, feeling Hermione's belly, making her scream out in pain. She looked at Minerva saying, "Can you help me get her into the bathroom?"

"I'll help," Scorpius interrupted, quickly getting in and taking Hermione's other side, carefully, but quickly helping her into the bathroom and the shower. Poppy nodded a thank you saying, "If you all would wait outside."

"No," said Minerva, refusing to be let out when her wife clearly needed her.

Hermione looked at her with eyes filled with pain and terror.

"Minerva, I really don't think that..." Poppy started, when the elderly witch interrupted, "She is my wife, she is in labor and I'm staying with her no matter what happens, is that understood."

"Yes, ma'am," Poppy said with a sigh, figuring now was not the best time to defy her.

She sighed as she removed Hermione's pajamas pants and underwear, making sure the water left her body. Hermione seemed as it would never end, it hadn't been like this with the others. Poppy and Minerva slowly helped her back in bed so she could be more comfortable, before Poppy asked, "Do you want something to help ease the pain and maybe make you more comfortable."

"No... I'll be fine," Hermione said, figuring she would manage somehow. Minerva sat by her, holding her hand, trying to calm her as she said, "Are you sure, it might make you feel better?"

"Please, I don't want to," Hermione begged her, looking at her wife with pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay, we won't, is she close?" Minerva asked, as Poppy had been taking a look downstairs.

"Yes, but..." the mediwitch looked puzzled.

"There isn't something wrong is there?" Hermione said, her eyes looked really worried.

"Can you apparate to the hospital wing at once," she asked Minerva.

"Is that really necessary?" Minerva asked, looking at her friend.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't, we need to get there fast, I need to check something to be on the safe side, but I don't have what I need here," said Poppy.

Minerva nodded and did as she asked, making them move to the hospital wing where Hermione was put in her bed. Looking even paler than before, making her throw up on the floor next to the bed. Shivering and then twisting in pain. Poppy demanded Minerva out so she could do a better check of the younger witch, to determine if her suspicions were right.

* * *

The headmistress was going beside herself worrying; she did not like to be told to stay out, especially not when it concerned her wife and baby. For a little under an hour she paced back and forth wondering if she had lost them, when Poppy came to her.

"Is she... Is she?" Minerva couldn't get her words out.

"Alive, resting," Poppy confirmed.

"And our daughter?" Minerva asked.

"Her condition, seemed like the little one had managed to rupture the uterus and was outside it, with the placenta. I would assume for that to happen she had a C-section at an earlier point. In addition we found the umbilical cord around the baby's neck when she got her out," Poppy stopped; more to make sure Minerva got it all than anything else.

"She's alive right?" Minerva asked, knowing they most likely had stitched Hermione up, and she had been lucky.

"She'll be fine, we managed to get her to breathe and she is now doing so on her own, which is rare in cases like this. I would like to keep both here for a couple of days, to make sure all is in order though," said Poppy.

"Of course, may I see them, I assume the baby is with her mother," said Minerva, not wanting to wait any longer.

"She is sleeping in a bed next to her, third room on the left down the hall," said Poppy and smiled at her. Minerva started to walk towards it when Poppy said, "One more thing."

"Yes?" Minerva wondered, turning.

"Congratulations on becoming a mother," said Poppy and smiled at her.

"Thank you, and thank you for saving them," said Minerva and smiled back, she would be forever grateful for that.

"It was nothing, besides no McGonagall no matter how small, dies on my watch," said Poppy with a nod and continued down the hall.

Minerva smiled as she continued down the hall. She carefully opened the door to Hermione's room; she looked to be sleeping peacefully. She walked closer to the little crib with the baby in, she however was not. She was moving her little limbs as far as she could. Minerva carefully lifted her up, holding her close as she whispered, "Hey little one, I am your mummy, and you are just so perfect. Minerva kissed the top of her head, holding her up a little to look at her, she was just so perfect. Even at this young age you could clearly see it was a McGonagall. She had never felt this proud or this happy before, making her do something she had only done once before. She sent out three patronuses to different places to notify Rose and Scorpius that was still back at the school, Hermione was okay and they had gotten their little girl, then to tell the same to her two brothers.

She lay down in the bed next to Hermione whispering, "You did good, sweetheart, you did really good."

Hermione just grunted an answer in her sleep, as Minerva looked at the baby whispering, "You'll meet your ma later, little one, she's sleeping, and so should you, I'll look over you both."

The baby seemed to calm down and settle in her arms, Minerva just smiled, she had everything she could ever dream off, a wife she loved and that loved her back, two step-children that seemed to adore her and now the daughter she always wished for. Their Norah, thanks to her wonderful wife. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep, never letting their daughter go while doing so. A smile graced the old woman's lips as she slept, finally she had what she had dreamed of for so long and someone to share it with, she could hardly wait for them to start rising her, but for now she simply slept. After all it had been a very long night, and the little family would need their rest to recover.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: **_Thanks to Secretfanficlover for betating._ **  
**_

* * *

_**Baby Cries**_

"Shh, easy," Hermione soothed her young one, she had just picked her up to feed her, making her angry cries stop for a little while. Now that she was done eating she however started to cry yet again. This had been going on about every night since they got back from the hospital, which was about two weeks ago.

She tended to be a bit calmer during the daytime, but nights were absolutely impossible and Hermione was starting to get mighty tired because of it. She was of course having her lectures during the daytime so it wouldn't hurt getting some rest at night. The same of course went for Minerva. They exchanged on taking the the baby so the other could try to rest. Now it was Hermione's turn, mostly due to it was Norah's feeding time.

Hermione tried with a lullaby, but it didn't work. She sighed frustrated, "Why won't you sleep, my little angel?"

She replied her mother by screaming louder, tears bursting out from her teal green eyes. Her eyes and her features made a striking resemblance to the oldest of her mothers. Still you could trace some of Hermione in her as well.

"Was Rose and Hugo like this also?" Hermione heard Minerva's voice and turned to look towards the doorway where the older witch was standing.

"Hugo was quiet most of the time, and Rose had her tantrums, but they were nothing like this though," said Hermione with a heavy sigh, changing her holding position.

Minerva nodded saying, "She really doesn't like sleeping at night, does she."

"No," Hermione said, she was starting to feel exhausted. She knew daylight would come in a couple of hours' time and she would have to get up not long after that. She had classes to teach.

"Please let me," Minerva said, holding out her hands. Her wife handed the baby over and she took her at once. Minerva lay her against her shoulder, stroking her gently. She was still crying, only not so loud now. Minerva walked back and forth in their living room, before she said, "I'm going to try to talk a walk around the castle, so you can try to get some rest."

Hermione nodded, too tired to argue against it, she went back to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed, falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

Minerva was walking through the corridors of the school, holding Norah close, trying to quiet her, hoping they wouldn't wake the rest of the castle. Luckily most bedrooms were out of hearing view. Minerva slowly went towards the big castle doors and outside in the cold morning air. In the distance she could see the night become day and that the sun was slowly raising.

"Look at that, little angel, isn't that just beautiful," she said, lifting the baby so she could see it as well. It didn't make much difference though; she only started to scream louder.

Minerva sighed heavily, suddenly feeling so very old and lost. She had no idea how to quiet their baby girl down, none of them did and the screams was starting to wear her out. She was starting to wonder if it had been a bad idea for her to have a baby girl at her age.

"Headmistress, are you okay?" Lily Luna Potter's voice brought her back to reality. She looked at the headmistress she seemed both troubled and tired, and she assumed the baby in her arms to have a lot to do with it.

"Fine, I am fine!" she said with a heavy sigh.

"It's the baby, she's keeping you both up isn't she, both has looked more tired after she was born," said Lily Luna, giving her a sympathetic glance.

"Yes, I just don't get how we are going to make her stop," Minerva said, looking into Lily Luna's hazel eyes. The seventeen year old girl looked back. What struck Minerva that very moment was that she was fully clothed spite the hour, meaning she most likely hadn't been sleeping in the first place. No doubt having fun with one of her many suitors. Looking at her reminded her so much of both Ginny and Harry, she could remember when they first came there, it to her seemed like yesterday. She sometimes wondered where time flew off to.

"Please, let me," said Lily Luna, holding out her hands. Minerva just gave the baby over, figuring it was worth a try.

The young woman rocked the baby every so gently in her arms, singing a lullaby Minerva had never heard before. She had no doubt Ginny had taught her that when she was very young to calm her. As she finally went quiet she handed her back to her mother saying, "If you two weren't so tensed and stressed she might calm down faster, after all she picks up on that, making her stressed as well."

Minerva of course knew that, but having a baby screaming all night long was sometimes distressing. She thanked the young girl and slowly made her way up to her chambers, where she put the little one to bed, and got into bed with Hermione, holding her close, glad that the baby was finally sleeping.

* * *

It was about five days after this that Hermione was sleeping in for a chance; Minerva had agreed to take her classes that morning so she could get some extra sleep. Hermione's first class didn't start before ten and as the time was only eight thus far, Minerva was sitting with Norah in her arms reading a book, half-way reading, half-way talking gibberish to Norah.

She got surprised hearing a knock on the door to their chambers at such and early hour. Slowly she put the book aside, looking down at Norah that were making some gurgling sounds saying, "Now who do you think it can be this early?"

The baby didn't answer in any other way than to look at her mother with big, wondering eyes. Minerva smiled warmly at her as she walked towards the door, opening, only to find Hugo and a girl she knew to be a former Huffelpuff outside. Letting them in she assumed this must be the girl he had seen for the last six months. She and Hermione had been wondering when Hugo would introduce them to his date. Once inside she gave her step-son a hug saying, "Hugo, what a pleasant surprise, you're name is Maya right?"

The second question was directed at the girl, that held out her hand towards the headmistress saying, "Maya Martin, it's great seeing you again, professor. May I congratulate you on young Norah; Hugo has told me so much about her."

Hugo has been visiting them a couple of times at the hospital, but not after they came home. Minerva took it he had been busy. She smiled at the young girl, saying, "You may, so what brings the to of you here this early?"

"Well we heard from Lily Luna this little bundle of joy has been giving you some hard time, crying a lot. So we thought as we both had the day off we would come to check that matter out and maybe baby sit so you could have some time off to do what it is you need," Hugo explained, Maya nodded to confirm.

"Well she has been a challenge, she has however been sleeping more the last few days, and even if I appreciate your thought, I think we can manage," Minerva answered, smiling at him.

"Please mum, let us help out, it would give me some time to bond with my younger sister as well," he said, his blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to let you two watch over her," said Minerva with a soft short laugh.

"Great, where is ma? I wanted Maya to meet her as well," said Hugo.

"Still sleeping, I'm taking her classes today, I'm sure she'll be up a little later," Minerva answered.

"Maybe we should take her outside then in case she starts screaming again, so we won't wake her," said Maya, looking at Hugo with worried eyes.

"That sounds good, do you have diapers and bottles of milk?" Hugo requested.

Minerva nodded, handing the baby over to Hugo, before getting up and leaving the room. She came back with a bag that would hold what they needed. She smiled at Hugo that was bending down over the baby saying, "You are going to spend the day with your big brother, and we are going to have fun, yes we are."

The baby looked rather confused, but she didn't make any complaints, as the young couple walked towards the door. Hugo turned to Minerva saying, "We'll be around the castle and be back around four or so."

"That sounds good," said Minerva, nodding, knowing that the two most likely would take good care of their daughter.

* * *

When Hermione woke up a couple of hours later, she was surprised over how quiet everything was. Not a sound, she got up and showered, then to check on Norah, assuming her to be sleeping. She however gasped seeing her crib empty. The middle-aged witch thought that Minerva had maybe taken the little one with her to the class, so she quickly got dressed and hurried towards the classroom. She opened the door a little ajar only to see her daughter was not there either.

Hermione's heart started rising as she feared something might have happened to their little one. Why wasn't she with Minerva?

Hermione walked around on the castle grounds worrying and wondering when she heard her son's voice say, "Come on little one, give me a smile."

"Like anyone would actually smile of that, I agree Norah, he's not funny," she heard a female voice say. She turned to learn the voices came from one of the benches in the court yard. A young strawberry blonde was holding her daughter as Hugo was making funny faces. The girl smiled, shaking her head, bending her head against the baby, carefully letting a finger push her nose, making her smile.

"Awwwe you managed to make her smile, so adorable," said Hugo, smiling at what Hermione could only assume to be his girl.

"She really is, I think this little girl is the most perfect of your mother's children, she looks so much like the headmistress, only her features is a little softer," said Maya.

"Of course, she's only a baby, and are you saying I'm not perfect," he said with a frown.

Maya giggled saying, "We all have our flaws but to me you are perfect and I love you just like you are."

Hugo bent over kissing her lips to respond to her, making her blush shyly saying, "No kissing in front of her."

"Hmmm, so do you fancy getting someone like her some day?" he asked, making Hermione frown.

"I do yes, but not quite yet," she answered with a giggle, making the baby girl move her legs from joy.

"Of course not, we need a bigger place for that, and I think and we should be married first as well," he said.

"I agree, but Hugo, do you think it's wise, I mean with my genetics and all?" she asked. Hermione couldn't help to notice that her voice sounded worried, even a little scared.

"It's not certain that child will turn out like that still, and if so we'll deal with it then," said Hugo, stroking her cheek gently, making Hermione wonder what might be wrong with the young girl as to her she seemed perfectly fine. She sighed as she left them to go and do some things she was behind on.

* * *

Minerva returned after the class to find Hermione hovering over some paper work, she looked at her saying, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, but you should have left a note that Hugo and that girl had Norah, I was terrified when I couldn't find her," said Hermione honestly.

"I trust them and I knew they were going to be at the castle, but you are right. Her name is Maya, he was eager after introducing her to you. I think it's getting serious," said Minerva.

"It is; they are living together and were talking about having children when I stumbled over them in the court yard, which reminds me, do you know if there is anything wrong with her medically?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think so, why do you ask?" said Minerva.

"She was worried about having a child with her genetics," said Hermione.

"You can always ask when they come back with her, which should be in a couple of hours," said Minerva, raising her brow at Hermione. The younger witch knew all to well what that glance meant, she shook her head, dragging her wife into the bedroom for some alone time. Not minding as they hadn't had any since Norah was born.

* * *

As they got dressed later on they could hear Hugo and Maya coming closer by the sound of their voices and her happy giggling. Then they heard Norah scream, Hermione at once being on alert as she heard Maya say, "I know, you're hungry, but hopefully your ma is up by now."

The door opened and Hugo called out for them, making them appear and Hermione take the baby to feed her asking, "So did you have fun?"

"Oh yes, she is just adorable, hardly cried at all," said Maya and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad to hear that, so you can behave little one," said Hermione in a soft tone.

"She's just excited to be with her big brother," said Hugo, smiling proudly.

"Maybe, so I take it you are Hugo's girlfriend, it's so nice to finally meet you," said Hermione and looked at her.

"Likewise, I've been bugging him to meet you for I believe five months, but he wanted to keep me to himself, selfish he is," said the young girl with a giggle.

"That is understandable, I take it you are living together," Hermione said, freeing Norah from her breast, covering it, before burping her.

"We are, have been for a couple of months," she answered, he nodded to confirm.

"Are you thinking about marriage?" Hermione asked, thinking about Rose upcoming wedding.

"Not yet, we have plenty of time for that later," he said, seeing how Maya suddenly got nervous.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hermione wondered, looking at them with worried eyes.

"She's just worried you might not want her as part of the family," said Hugo with a deep sigh.

"I don't see any reasoning for that," said Hermione with a frown, Minerva was looking at the young couple with wondering eyes, not speaking yet.

"I'm... I'm a werewolf, I wasn't always but..." she said, looking down, feeling ashamed.

"You poor thing, I don't mind, I once knew a werewolf and his son turned out just fine, he's good at animagi though," said Hermione which was true.

"We're being careful when she turns," Hugo said, looking at his love with tender eyes.

She blushed shyly, looking down into the ground.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," said Minerva, looking at the couple with tender eyes al well.

Hermione looked over at Minerva, before she looked back at the couple saying, "Would the two of you like to stay for dinner?"

"We really would, but we already have tickets for the theater, Hamlet, she's been wanting to see it for so long," said Hugo, it had been a birthday present.

"Another time then, and thank you for taking her earlier," said Hermione.

"You are more than welcome, please let us know if you need baby-sitting again," said Maya, looking over at little Norah with longing eyes.

"We will," Hermione promised and the young ones was again on their way.

As soon as they were alone, Hermione turned to Minerva and said, "First a Malfoy, then a werewolf, the children sure knows how to give us grey hair."

"Oh it could have been a lot worse, at least both picked decent partners," said Minerva, she couldn't help but let a giggle escape her.

"I suppose, you better find yourself a decent man when you are old enough," said Hermione, looking down at Norah, which looked back with a frown, not unlike the one Minerva tended to get, making them both laugh

"I wouldn't expect anything less," said Minerva, looking at the couple with tender eyes as well.

Hermione looked over at Minerva, before she looked back at the couple saying, "Would the two of you like to stay for dinner?"

"We really would, but we already have tickets for the theater, Hamlet, she's been wanting to see it for so long," said Hugo, it had been a birthday present.

"Another time then, and thank you for taking her earlier," said Hermione.

"You are more than welcome, please let us know if you need baby-sitting again," said Maya, looking over at little Norah with longing eyes.

"We will," Hermione promised and the young ones was again on their way.

As soon as they were alone, Hermione turned to Minerva and said, "First a Malfoy, then a werewolf, the children sure knows how to give us grey hair."

"Oh it could have been a lot worse, at least both picked decent partners," said Minerva, she couldn't help but let a giggle escape her.

"I suppose, you better find yourself a decent man when you are old enough," said Hermione, looking down at Norah, which looked back with a frown, not unlike the one Minerva tended to get, making them both laugh

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks to SecretFanficlover for betating._**  
**_

* * *

_**The perfect wedding  
**_

"Hugo, zip up my dress please," said Maya, turning her back against him. He zipped up her dark blue velvet dress, that was matching his dark blue dress robe. She bent down on the on her makeup table and took up a necklace holding an owl shaped emerald. A gift from Hugo when she had been going through a rough spot a few months earlier. She usually wore it when they were going out or so as she was afraid to lose it. Now they however were going to Rose and Scorpius wedding, so she figured it would be a perfect match with the emerald earrings Hugo had given her the very same morning.

Hugo looked at his beloved saying, "You look beautiful, my darling, absolutely breath-taking."

"And you look very handsome," she said, blushing shyly.

"We better get going, I promised ma to be there early to help," he said as held out his hand for her to take so they could apparate together.

"Just a moment," she said, quickly finding her purse and their present, then grabbing his hand, quickly transferring them to the church where the wedding would be held.

* * *

"Rose for Christ, stand still," Hermione said, trying to do some last changes of her daughter's wedding gown.

"But what if I'm making a mistake wedding him," Rose was biting her lower lip, finding it hard to stand still.

"I haven't spent the last two months convincing Lucius that it is the right thing for you to get married for you two back out on your wedding day," said Hermione in a serious tone.

"But..." Hermione started, just as Ginny entering the room saying, "Oh my Gosh, Rose you look stunning."

"No buts, now stand still"said Hermione fixing the back of the dress as Rose looked at Ginny blushing, saying, "You really think so?"

"I do, Scorpius will be breathless when he sees you," said Ginny.

Rose blushed more as she asked, "Where is mum?"

"She's with Scorpius, Astoria, Cissy, Lucius and Hugo," said Hermione as Minerva was in another room to make sure Lucius was not ruining the wedding.

"Oh," said Rose.

"Just relax, everything will be fine," said Hermione in a soft tone, Ginny nodded to back her up on that, making Rose feel a lot calmer.

* * *

In another room Narcissa was fixing her grandson's bow tie as Lucius said, "I'll never get what you see in her, but I'll leave it be."

"Good, because I swear if you come with one comment during the wedding I'll make sure you'll never be able to use your tools again," said Narcissa, giving him a warning glare.

"Ewwww gran," said Scorpius and wrinkled his nose as Minerva couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for that image," said Astoria; looking at her son, he was looking really handsome.

"You're welcome, so I take it you are ready," said Narcissa and smiled at him.

"Uh-huh, ma, do you have the ring?" Scorpius asked, looking at his mother.

"Yes," she said, giving him a box, which she handed to Hugo saying, "Here, give it to me when the minister gives the word."

Hugo that was his best man nodded and they left the room as young Norah started to scream. Maya looked at Minerva saying, "Please, let me."

The elderly witch nodded, saying, "Okay."

Maya took young Norah and walked outside the church, rocking her ever so gently saying, "You should be happy, it's your sister's wedding." Norah looked at her with a frown, before she slowly calmed down and Maya went back in to sit down on one of the benches in the church next to Hugo and some of the Potter children. She looked at Scorpius that was standing up at the alter, looking rather nervous, talking to her Hugo. She smiled whispering to Norah saying, "Your brother has to be the handsomest wizard in the world, and one day I'm going to marry him."

He seemed to see she was looking at him and smiled down at her, making her blush and look down. Norah looked confused not getting much of all this fuzz.

* * *

"You can go in," Ron said to Hermione, nodding towards the benches, she was wearing a purple gown, much alike the one she so long ago had worn at the Yule ball.

"Okay, see you in there in not long," she said and kissed Rose's cheek, and went to sit down next to her wife.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked his daughter.

"As ready as I can be," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Good," he said, nodding to the organist before leading his daughter down the aisle to give her to her husband.

* * *

Hermione was leaning against Minerva, happy tears' falling from her eyes as her daughter was accepting her husband. She could see Rose was crying also, looking over at the other side of the church she saw Astoria was crying as well. She smiled over at the other woman, that just then looked up, her eyes meeting with her own. In the distance she heard her youngest daughter letting out a cry of joy, making her smile as well. This was a good thing, she just knew.

She bent over to whisper to Minerva, "I love you, professor McGonagall."

"And I you, Mrs. McGonagall," Minerva whispered back, smiling at her, thinking back to their wedding day, never would she regret marrying the wonderful woman next to her. She looked up at Rose kissing her Scorpius, smiling, glad that she had found someone that really loved her as well.

* * *

Norah was looking over at her mothers dancing, holding each other closely. Hermione leaning against Minerva's shoulder, her eyes were closed. The young girl gurgled, biting on a chewing toy, drooling, her first tooth had come some days ago and it was itching. She was resting in Maya's arms at the moment as she was dancing with Hugo, humming softly to the music. Rose and Scorpius seemed to be dancing as well, they all seemed so happy.

Young Norah, gurgled some more, then a loud yelp escaped her lips, she wanted to go to her mother, so Maya quickly broke free from Hugo to interrupt the two dancing witches handing her over. Minerva took her, smiling at the little girl with the black hair, she was wearing a purple dress like Hermione. Minerva kissed the top of her head gently, whispering to Hermione, "Did you ever think you could be this happy?"

"No, but I always hope I would," she said with a little yawn.

"Tired?" Minerva asked worried.

"Yes, it was too early this morning," Hermione admitted. Minerva just nodded, leading her over to table so they could sit down, watching the dancing couples. She was glad the wedding had gone much better than she had first though. The next time she caught herself looking at Hermione she was sleeping over the table. The same went for the baby in her arms, so Minerva just watched over her two loves and the dancers, she would apparate them back to their chambers in time, but for now she was just watching the newly weds and the other guest having fun.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks to SecretFanficlover for betating._**  
**_

* * *

_**Talk between mothers**_

It was about a month after the wedding that Hermione was in Hogsmeade doing some shopping. As it so happened so did Astoria Malfoy and the two ladies ended up bumping into each other. This wasn't all that shocking as the two women occasionally did shop at the same places.

Astoria walked over to Hermione and said, "Hey, I wanted to thank you for the wedding and the preparations, it all turned out great."

"You are more than welcome, so have you talked much to them afterwards?" Hermione wanted to know, as she had heard very little from the happy couple after the wedding.

"I did talk to Scorpius a couple of days ago, they seems to be doing just fine. So this is the little bundle of joy, I didn't have the chance to look at her at the wedding, too many people there. I saw she was with Hugo and his beloved a lot though," Astoria said, bending down to have a closer look at the young McGonagall.

"I agree, there was too many people, but what do you expect with that many Weasley's, friends and family," said Hermione with a soft giggle.

"How many Weasley's are there in total? She really is adorable," said Astoria in a soft tone.

"I lost track over the years to be honest, thanks, you can hold her if you like," Hermione offered and Astoria lifted her up from the baby carriage, rocking her ever so gently in her arms, Norah didn't seem to mind it all too much.

"I miss this," Astoria admitted, she always had wanted more children.

"How come you didn't get more?" Hermione wondered as she had read the other woman's mind.

"By the time we thought about that it felt too late," said Astoria, which was true.

"It is never too late, look at us," said Hermione and smiled at her.

"I suppose that is true, well maybe I should take it up with Draco sometime," she said and smiled back.

"Or you can babysit her, after all we are family now," said Hermione with a giggle.

"That is another possibility, I should be on my way," said Astoria, she was had an afternoon appointment.

"Well, take care," said Hermione as Astoria handed Norah back to her. Hermione put her back in the carriage and they dark-haired witch hurried out of there. Hermione quickly found what she needed and went to pay, before apparating back to the castle.

* * *

Once inside her chambers she found Minerva reading saying, "You'll never guess who I run into."

"I assume you are going to tell me," said Minerva and smiled at her two greatest loves, glad to have them back.

"Astoria Malfoy, she seemed to be wanting more children," said Hermione.

"I can imagine she does, she is a good mother, come to think of it every Malfoy I've known this far has been," said Minerva thoughtfully.

"I would agree, they do seem to protect their young ones with all they got," said Hermione.

"Goes for every mother I think, then again Cissy used to be a Black, so it is in a way odd she had the mother qualities, still she does, much like her sister Andromeda," said Minerva, thinking about the latter's loss when Tonks died.

"I feel bad for her," said Hermione.

"As do I, but at least she has Teddy now," said Minerva as Andromeda was rising her grandson.

"It's not the same though," said Hermione, feeling how Norah was starting to move impatiently in her arms.

"No, it's not, I couldn't ever recover if someone took our Norah," Minerva admitted, looking at her daughter with loving eyes.

"Neither could I, or Hugo or Rose for that matter," said Hermione with some sense of worry in her eyes.

"I would agree, but they are all doing fine," said Minerva in a soft tone, giving her wife a kiss.

"Thankfully, we really should go by Rose and Scorpius soon," said Hermione, she was missing her daughter.

"I agree, maybe we should owl to ask when is a good time," said Minerva.

"Yes, but first I will need to change someone's diaper," said Hermione with a soft giggle.

"I'll do the next one," said Minerva, giving both of her girls a soft kiss before they disappeared into the could hear Hermione talking gibberish from inside, making her smile, knowing that there was no one that would ever make her happier than those two. She could understand Astoria for wanting more children, but to her one was more than enough, with her and her two step-children had all that she needed. Norah hadn't started to talk yet, but Minerva assumed she would do it any day now and she could hardly wait until those first words came, wondering what they would be she sat down and continued on the book she had put aside when her loves came in.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks to SecretFanficlover for beating.

_**Author's Note 2: **_I wanted to have Minerva experience first word, first step and all, so this is what it became.

* * *

_**Small Changes **_

Minerva was watching Norah as she crawled around on the floor exploring everywhere. The little girl was crawling behind Minerva's green chair and poked her head out, giggling happily at her mother, who was smiling back at her. She crawled around poking her head out on the other side, again smiling at her mother, before crawling over to the couch where she was sitting.

She used her small arms to the get up, holding on to the edge of the couch saying, "Up."

Minerva lifted her up saying, "Maybe we should try to walk again, what do you think?"

"Yes," said the young girl, nodding excitedly

Minerva let out a small laugh as she got up and placed her daughter back on the floor, taking her small hands into hers, trying to move forward, one foot at the time. Her daughter moved forward slowly and on very unsteady legs. A smile spread over Minerva's face due to the fact that young Norah had only tried this once before, still she was doing just fine.

The young girl seemed pleased as well as she let go of Minerva's hands and clapped excitedly, giggling. Sadly that caused her to loose her balance so she landed on her bum with a low thump. Caught by surprise she were soon to leave out a noise of dismay by this. Using her hands to try to push herself up, but couldn't seem to get there without holding on to something.

"Come on, my little witch you can do it," her mother encouraged, wondering if she should help her or not. The young girl tried again, this time she managed to get up standing all by herself and stand there.

"Very good, my little witch," Minerva said, before hugging her tightly. Norah looked pleased with herself and smiled happily. Just then the door blew open and Hermione came inside, she did not look happy.

"Hermione, sweetheart, what's the matter?" Minerva asked, as it was in deed very seldom she saw her that cross.

"You know Barry Nolan, that sixth year student I don't like?" Hermione said, she was fuming with anger.

Norah didn't like it one bit to see her mother that angry, she hid her head in Minerva's shoulder, making the older witch stroke her gently, asking, "Of course, why?"

"Well today I detained him after class to ask why he is making so much trouble, and he said that it was to get my attention, because he has a crush on me," she said.

"Stranger things has happened, if I recall right you did fall in love with me when you were just a student," said Minerva, raising a brow at her.

"It doesn't stop there, as I was too stunned to say anything, he seized the moment and kissed me before I could react, than he ran off. I followed to set him straight, only to hear the whole thing was a bet to see if he dared to kiss me. The rest of the day I had to listen to whispering about how he had done just that and how easy it was and other things I don't care to mention. I just wish to kill him," Hermione finished.

"I don't think killing would be the right approach, even if I can understand you. Did you manage to punish him in any way?" Minerva asked, a bit surprised both by the story and Hermione's reaction.

"No, but I wish to, what do you think is a suitable punishment for something like this?" Hermione asked, looking at her wife with questioning eyes.

"Detention and an extra paper on a hard topic," said Minerva.

"Detention, I don't have time for that," said Hermione, as her schedule was already tight enough as it was.

"He will serve that with me," said Minerva, already aware of that fact.

"I love you," said Hermione, kissing her better half, making Norah feel less scared and a bit squashed between her two mothers.

* * *

It was a few days later that Minerva had the unfortunate student in detention. Hermione was teaching one of her classes and young Norah was in their chambers with Hugo and Maya. She couldn't help but to notice that he glared at her every once in a while, but she chose to ignore it.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Barry said, getting the headmistress's attention.

"Yes, Mister Nolan," Minerva said, looking at him.

"I don't find this punishment fair, in fact I think it's a bit over the top," he said, three weeks detention for a prank was too much in his eyes.

"I do disagree, you played with a professor's emotions, causing rumors that could damage her good reputation," said Minerva in a stern tone.

"You're only agreeing to this as she is your wife," he argued.

"No, I would have done the same for anyone else in a situation like this," she said.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked.

"If you really meant it maybe," she said.

He let out an annoyed huff before returning to one of his books. Minerva on the other hand returned to her papers, she had plenty that needed to be dealt with.

* * *

Upstairs in their chambers Hugo and Maya was playing with young Norah, she was crawling and her older brother was chasing her. He caught up and lifted her up in the air, making her giggle with joy. Hugo smiled warmly at her saying, "Can you say Hugo, little witch?"

The young girl thought for a second, before saying, "No!"

Maya couldn't help but to let a small laugh escape her, before she asked, "She's a witch, in fact the daughter of the most powerful witch I know of to this date, can she show sighs of magic as such early age?"

"I suppose it is possible, I mean I heard rumors that mum showed signs at an early age, but that doesn't always happen though," he said, and looked at his little sister.

"I know, can you do magic, little one?" Maya asked, tickling the little girl under her chin, making her giggle.

"No," escaped her between her soft laughter.

"She probably doesn't even know what the word means," said Hugo, laughing also, making Norah giggle even more.

"She's just so adorable, oh Hugo, couldn't you just have a dozen like that?" she asked with a dreamy sigh. The obstacle of her being a werewolf seemed to have escaped her.

"If they turn out as beautiful as you, I could have a million," he said, smiling crocked at her like he sometimes did, making her blush.

"You always say the sweetest things," she finally said.

"I try, so little one, ma is telling me they are trying to make them learn to walk, so maybe we should try it," he said, his attention was towards Norah now.

"Yes," she said excitedly.

Hugo placed her back on the floor and took her arms, slowly moving forward like Minerva had done the last couple of days. Nora's movements was progressing, still she didn't manage to move on her own she fell down and landed on her bum with a sigh. Hugo lifted her and in a soft tone said, "Don't worry, little one, you'll get it in time.

Just the the door opened and Hermione came inside. Norah looked at her beaming, calling out, "Mama."

"My little angel," Hermione said, lifting her up from the floor and holding her ever so close. Today had not been a great day for her, making it even better to come home and hold a little girl. She smiled at the young couple saying, "Thank you for watching her."

"Not a problem, it's always a pleasure," said Hugo and smiled at her mother, Maya nodded to confirm.

"I hope you did behave," said Hermione to her daughter, that nodded, making them all laugh.

"So where is mum today?" Hugo wanted to know.

"Busy with administrative issues, she should soon be done with a detention," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Someone has been very bad if they have her for detention," said Maya with a frown, remembering back to when they were at the school that it was very rare anyone had detention with the headmistress herself.

"Yes, but I'm sure he'll learn his lesson, or so I do hope," said Hermione, as the door to their chambers got open and Minerva came inside. Rose let out a happy squeal by the sight of her second mother and stretched her arms to go over to her. Hermione quickly handed her over after giving her wife a kiss. Minerva greeted the other two that had to be on their way, due to a gathering with some friends.

Once they were alone they sank down at the couch leaning on each other, no words were needed to tell what they needed to say at this point. Norah closed her eyes, feeling safe and loved. Hermione thought she could sit like that forever, not needing to go anywhere that very second, as for Minerva she was content as well.

* * *

The next day Minerva was home with Norah. She was correcting some papers and sorting out some other things, from time to time looking up at the little girl crawling on the floor playing. Slowly Norah put her blocks and chewing toy aside in an organized way like she was making more room. Using her hands she pushed herself up in a standing position, standing there swaying back and forth a little trying to have just enough balance to not topple over. In the end she managed, she took a breath before she slowly tried to move one foot in front of the other. On shaky legs she for the very first time she managed to do it on her own. Proudly she smiled and called out, "Mummy, look."

The elderly headmistress that just then had finished grading another paper, turned her head to look at her little girl. Her black hair in two pigtails, her mocha eyes sparkling as she was standing up so proudly on her own. She was at the moment wearing a dress in the gryffindor colors, and the rubber bands holding her hair was in matching colors. With her mother's attention, she took a couple of steps forward, before falling on her bum. Minerva's eyes widening, as a big smiled graced her lips. She got up and walked over with quick steps, lifting her up, laughing saying, "You did it, you did it, I'm so proud of you, my little witch!"

"I did!" she agreed, giggling as well, as proud as her mother.

"Do you want to show ma, when she get back?" Minerva asked, kissing her nose in pure happiness, trying to figure out when she was last so proud of her little girl. She quickly found it was when she said her first words a couple of months back.

"Yes," she said excitedly, being thrown up in the air by her mother, giggling even more.

* * *

Also this day had not been great for Hermione as she had come in argument with some of her students. She had won the debate, but still... Slowly and with heavy steps she turned the corner of the last corridor and walked up the stairs to get to her private corners, even the books she was carrying seemed heavy today.

Slowly she opened the door calling out, "I'm home!"

Silence, utter silence.. Great, just great, they weren't even home, she figured, sighing heavily as her heart seemed to drop. The sound of her loved ones would have helped so much right about now. Normally she would hear her daughter's happy babbling with Minerva when she got home. Slowly, looking down in the ground she walked towards their living room. Just then, she sensed movement and raised her glance, only to look at something that made her gasp, her little girl was walking towards her very slowly, seeming to focus a lot to manage the task. A smile spread upon Hermione's lips, but she waited until the little one reached her, then she lifted her up, saying, "By Merlin, you're walking."

"Yes," she said happily.

"I'm so proud of you, Minerva, she's walking," Hermione squealed as she entered the living room.

"I know, isn't she just wonderful," the older witch said, smiling too.

"That she really is," said Hermione and twirled her daughter around, giggling happily, finding the day wasn't that bad after all, in fact it was the right opposite. Minerva smiled at them, glad their little one had finally managed to take her first steps.

* * *

None of them would know that just that very night Norah McGonagall would do the thing Hugo and Maya talked about the night before, showing her first signs of magic. Accidental of course while her mothers was peacefully sleeping.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Growing up  
_**

Norah was sitting in front of the TV set playing with Mister Bear, and her doll, listening to her parent's discussion, not really getting too much of it. Even if she was a bright child she was after all only nearing three years old, and it was therefore a limitations of what she would get.

"All I say is that she is special, she should stay in our world," Minerva said, meaning of course the magical world.

"So you are saying that were I come from is a bad place?" Hermione snapped at her.

"No, I'm saying I don't feel comfortable leaving our little girl with strangers," said Minerva, she tended to be very overprotective of their young one.

"You'll learn to know them when you leave her and pick her up," said Hermione in a calm tone.

"Yes and then they'll think I'm her grandmother," said Minerva with a very heavy sigh.

"They'll learn that you're not, besides we need someone to look after her during the daytime, next term will be twice as busy for the both of us, not only do I have double lectures, but you have to work for the ministry on top of your work," said Hermione, sighing also. She knew Minerva hated it as much as she did that they couldn't spend more time with their little girl.

Norah looked over at her mothers puzzled faces, when hers suddenly became very focused, two adults however failed to notice just this, before and unpleasant smell reached their noses.

"Someone needs changing, which reminds me it is about time we start talking about potty training also," said Hermione and lifted up their daughter. As she carried her out Minerva was thinking about the changes to come, potty training, muggle garten, teaching her not to use magic where it could be seen. Minerva sighed figuring they would have to do it one thing at the time.

Slowly she got up and walked towards the bathroom, as she was standing in the doorway she said, "I'm willing to check out this muggle garten you had in mind, maybe get a better view of it."

"Kindergarten, sweetheart, and I'll look around for someone I think can fit our little witch and get back to you," said Hermione, smiling at her, glad she seemed to be willing to meet her halfway.

"I can agree to that," Minerva and smiled at her as their daughter was making a bath sponge come over to her so she could catch it by looking at it. She had been doing this for some time now and as she started to play with it giggling Hermione sighed, saying, "We really should get her top stop that."

"I know," said Minerva, as she once upon a time also had to control her magical abilities.

Hermione looked at the little girl as she was about to put a diaper on her and asked, "Do you think you can tell mommy and me when you have to go so you won't have to wear it?"

Norah McGonagall looked puzzled for a second before she said, "Yes."

"Okay, then are we going to try," said Hermione, pulling on her panties and underwear. The young girl ran out the bathroom still holding the sponge, which had shape as big strawberry. By the looks of it she was going to feed it to Mister Bear. Hermione shook her head with a smile, as she walked over to sit down in her chair with the Daily Prophet. Minerva sat down on the couch with her knitting. She was making a pair making a pair of new socks for Hugo, his was too worn out. Hermione looked over at her wife with a smile, she never pictured her for a knitter when they first started their relationship, but every once in a while she did it still. Apparently she had gotten a whole stack of knitting patterns from Albus, why Hermione would never know. Then again all Albus had done couldn't be explained. She shook her head and turned another page.

* * *

It was about five days later that a tired Hermione came home, she had gone all over trying to find a kindergarten that would fit their little one, but still she couldn't seem to find anything. To her happy surprise Ginny had come over to visit and the two gave each other great big hug, before sitting down to talk.

"So how are things?" asked Ginny.

"Stressful, I'm looking for a kindergarten for Norah, but I can't seem to find a muggle one I like," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Why don't you get her into the magic cat? It's a kindergarten for witch and wizard children, Albus and Lily went there when they were young," said Ginny and smiled at her.

"I never heard of that, can you give me the address, so I can check it out?" Hermione said, of course she knew that the Potter children went to a kindergarten, but she didn't know which or where.

"I'll make sure to leave it before I got, so what else is new?" Ginny wanted to know as the two women hardly ever spoke, due to being busy with their own things.

"I feel like we keep missing each other, as we are seldom home at the same time, it's always something going on," said Hermione with a very heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I thought you started working here to have more time for the children and quality time," said Ginny.

"I did, but as they years went by there is more to do, and I've taken on another subject also. No to mention Minerva works at the ministry. We see each other in the afternoons, but then we are too tired to do anything," said Hermione which was true.

Ginny nodded sympathetically. Then she said, "How about I take Norah this Friday and maybe you two could go out and do something?"

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely, I'll come to take her in the morning, I have the day off so," said Ginny and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much," said Hermione and gave her a big hug as Minerva entered the room with a pot of tea and some cups. She smiled at the younger women as she sat down to join them.

* * *

The following Friday that Hermione had after a lot of convincing managed to get Minerva to take the day off so that she could show her the Magic Cat, that she had checked out the day before.

"So this is it?" Minerva said, looking at an ordinary red house, she couldn't see anything special about it.

"Just wait and see," said Hermione and dragged her inside so that she could have a closer look. As soon as they came inside it got clear this place was truly magical. It seems twice it size, there was a pool with some frogs, fishes and lizards, a couple of towers to climb in, tons of toys and books for the children to play with and even a smaller model of Hogwarts itself where the children could put dolls and magical creatures inside and have battles.

A smiled graced Minerva's lips as she heard a girl she assumed was about four say, "I'm McGonagall and I will defeat you you-know-who."

"Oh no you won't, I'm more powerful than you," said another voice, Minerva then saw a boy pointing what appeared to be a toy wand at her. She giggled as she chased after him through the kindergarten.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think this would be the perfect place for her," said Minerva as one of the employees came up to them and said, "So you are back?"

"Yes, this is my wife?" said Hermione, about to make the introduction when the woman said, "You need no introduction, so Minerva what do you think?"

"I like it, but I am curious as to children with powers, do they learn to control them?" said Minerva.

"We like their parents are working on teaching them that along with reading, and some smaller writing," she said.

"Good," said Minerva.

"Is your young one potty trained?" she asked.

"We are working on it," said Hermione, after almost a week it was getting better, but Norah still had some trouble being busy playing.

"Not to worry, we have spare diapers here just in case as a lot of the children aren't," said the woman.

Minerva nodded asking, "When can she start?"

"How about next Monday, we have an open spot as one of the children just moved away," she said.

"That sounds fine, we'll bring her around eight," said Hermione, Minerva just nodded to this before they left. As soon as they were outside, Hermione said, "See, I told you it wasn't that bad."

"You are right, still I say we wait and see how she will adapt," said Minerva.

"I agree, do you think one of us should be with her at first?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I do at least for an hour or so," said Minerva.

"I can do it if you take my class that day," said Hermione.

"Good, so what do you say to catching an early move, we haven't done that in a while," said Minerva, thinking it was ages since she had been to the movies at all. The younger woman nodded to this and they ended up on a love drama, that was okay, but the two women ended up making out more than watching the feature. As the end credits rolled they backed away from each other panting heavily, and Hermione whispered, "Bedroom."

"Yes that would be more appropriate," said Minerva, making them apparate back to the castle.

* * *

Later that day the two women came to the Potter's to pick up their daughter. The two women had before that time taken time to pleasure each other and had a better lunch. Chills of desire were running down Hermione's spine as she thought of how Minerva had licked her properly moments before.

As Ginny opened the door moments later Minerva bent down to whispered something in Hermione's ear that made her swallow hard. Ginny looked at them and said, "I can come back to let you in later if this is not a good time."

"No, we're good, so have she behaved?" asked Hermione as they came inside.

"We had a minor incident, other than that she has been on her best behavior. What about the two of you?" asked Ginny.

"We had a very productive day, we checked out ha kindergarten among other things," Hermione answered.

"You did, what did you think?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I must admit I liked it," said Minerva and smiled at her.

"I was sure you would, oh Hugo sends his love, we ran into him earlier today," said Ginny.

"You did, how is he?" asked Hermione as she hadn't talked to her son in a while.

"Good, he got promoted at work," said Ginny.

"That's wonderful," said Hermione excited, knowing her son to have been working a lot lately. Minerva nodded with a smile to confirm she thought so as well. They followed Ginny into the living room where they found Harry and Norah. Norah, excited about seeing her mothers came over to them and wanted to be lifted up for a hug, which both were to give her.

* * *

That night as Minerva and Hermione was lying tightly wrapped up in each other, Minerva was thinking about how she long ago had fallen in love with a student and how fast times had been changing, how they now had a loving home together, and three children, and how fast their youngest one was growing up. She was slowly stopping to wear her diapers and was ready for her first day of kindergarten in not long. She could still remember her first day of living like it was yesterday. She had fallen in love with her within instants, she was the most perfect thing she had ever made.

She could even remember how her wife had been growing up, how she had helped shaping her and how she had grown to fall deeply in love with her. Watching over her sleeping ever so peacefully in her arms. She seemed so fragile, but to this date Hermione was one of the strongest women Minerva would ever know. She really was a true Gryffindor in all her colors, and thinking back Minerva knew she wouldn't have done anything differently, she was proud to have Hermione Jean McGonagall as her wife.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine," she whispered, kissing the top of her head, before she slowly fell asleep, drifting into as sea of dreams including herself and her loved ones.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o) Happy New Year to you all :o)


	21. Chapter 21

**_Develouptments_**

"Mummy, Mummy," Norah McGonagall yelled as she came running towards her mother. Minerva smiled at her as the six year old girl came running towards her.

"Yes, my little witch," said Minerva and smiled at her daughter.

"You know what I learned today?" she asked, her teal green eyes were shining with excitement.

"No, sweetheart, what did you learn?" asked Minerva and smiled at her.

"I finally managed to spell my full name," she said proudly.

"You did, that's wonderful," said Minerva, knowing she had been trying to do that for some time.

"I know, I will show you when we get home," said as she waved goodbye to her friends. Once outside the room Minerva grabbed her daughter's backpack, making sure everything was in it. Then she took her daughter's hand and apparated to Hogwarts ground.

"When do I get to go to the school?" Norah asked as they were slowly approaching their chambers.

"Not for another five years," Minerva answered, passing through the corridors while greeting some of the many students on their way.

"Will I be a Gryffindor like you and ma?" she asked Minerva, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I don't know yet, my little witch, that is up to the sorting hat," said Minerva.

"But every house is equally good?" asked her daughter?

"Yes they are, great people has come from each of the four houses, I have had the pleasure of both knowing and teaching many of them. There are different qualities attached to the four houses and no matter which house you ended up in they would gain a great pupil. I wouldn't love you any less. You know, my little witch, it is not about people telling you what you are, it is about what you do about those qualities, and not about their interpolation of it," Minerva answered wisely.

"You're sure you would love me even if I was a Slytherin?" she asked.

"Of course I would," said Minerva and lifted her up to give her a hug, just as they came to the door outside their chambers. Norah giggled happily by this. Minerva smiled also before setting her down saying, "We better go inside, before ma starts wondering why we are taking so long."  
"Yeah," said Norah, and pushed the door open yelling, "Ma, ma, guess what I finally managed to do today?"

Hermione appeared in the doorway asking, "What?"

"Write my name out fully, wanna see?" Norah asked excitedly.

"Of course I do," said Hermione, equally excited.

Their daughter ran into the living room, where she found pen and paper and wrote, "NorAh McGonaGall," then showed it to her mothers. Both smiled and told her proudly that it was very good. Neither were to comment on big and small letters, as they knew she would have it right in time, right now they were more than satisfied by her having her full name right, for the very first time.

"I want to owl Hugo and Rose to show them," she said with a proud smile.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," said Hermione in a soft tone, giving her two pieces of parcel to write on.

"Can we work on my reading when I'm done?" she asked, looking at her mothers with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," Minerva said and smiled at her, her wife just nodded at that. Their young one was slowly learning to read very simple children's books. The story about the fountain for fair fortune was her favorite. Norah smiled at them as she ran over to the dining room tables to do the writing.

"She's growing up so fast," said Hermione with a sigh.

"She really is, I can't believe how fast it has gone, one day she's doing the ABC for the first time, and now she's writing letters," said Minerva and smiled.

"Then again her mother is a very bright witch also," said Hermione and smiled at her beloved.

"As are you, sweetheart," said Minerva and leaned to give her a soft kiss. The younger woman blushed shyly saying, "Thank you, but I think she got most of her skill set from you."

"I think she got a little from both of us, you know what she asked on the way here?" Minerva said, looking over at Norah, that were happily writing on one of the parcels.

"No what?" Hermione asked curiously, as it wasn't unnatural for her to ask about the strangest things.

"If I would love her as much if she was put into the Slytherin house," said Minerva, making Hermione frown.

"I do hope you told her no to that," Hermione said calmly.

"Of course, I would love her no matter which house she would be put in," said Minerva and Hermione nodded to this before she said, "I'm actually surprised she did not ask about school sooner, after all she is born and raised here."

"True, but she won't be starting for some years yet," said the older witch, smiling at her younger wife.

"I'm done with the letters can we get and own to mail them?" Norah suddenly interrupted their private moment. She was looking at them with hopeful eyes.

"I can take her," Hermione said to Minerva, which nodded. Norah turned to look at her coat and made it come to her. This wasn't unusual though as she had been able to do it from when she was very young.

As they walked towards the owlery, Norah holding her mother's hand, seeming puzzled. Hermione seemed to notice and asked, "Is something wrong little witch?"

"It's just we were talking about animals today and I always noticed there are a lot in the summer like now, where do they go in the winter?" she said, looking at her mother for an answer.

"Well animals like mice and worms dig holes under the ground and sleep there to keep warm, and bigger animals like bears sleep in caves," said Hermione.

Norah nodded, figuring it made sense, then she asked, "But if the animals sleep all winter because it is cold, why don't we?"

"Because we are made so that we can manage to live and work in the winter, all you have to do is dress warm," said Hermione.

"I still don't like winter," said Nora and shook her head at this, so her bush back her swayed from side to side.

"I know you don't," said Hermione with a soft giggle as they walked up the steps to the owlery.

"Can we ask Hugo and Rose over soon, I miss them," Said Norah, she very seldom did see her siblings as they tended to be too busy, as were her parents.

"I promise I will talk to them about it, so can you find our owl?" Hermione asked her. The young girl nodded and went over to get a grey own by the name of.

Hermione attached gave him the letter and sent him of flying, while Norah waved bye to him. Hermione just shook her head and said, "So are you ready to do some reading."

"Yeah, raise you to the chambers," said Norah and set off, before Hermione could really react.

Hermione shook her head, knowing she as always would have to follow. They had been playing chase through the grounds of the school for the last three years. Minerva wasn't a huge fan of that, she did however play hide and seek with her daughter from time to time, but the hiding in the room of requirement was by now banned.

The middle-aged with smiled by the thought of the first time had found Norah in that room before the restoration after looking for her for hours, before she hurried after her through the corridors of the castle.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Sorting out trouble_**

"Is it here yet?" eleven year old Norah McGonagall asked as soon as she came inside the door.

"No, not yet," said Hermione in a calm tone, looking up from a transfiguration paper she was correction.

"Awwwe," she said and sank down on a chair on the living room table, next to her mother.

"Is what here yet?" asked Hugo Weasley as he came in the door to his mothers private chambers. Hermione looked up halfway smiling at her son. She would still look at her as her little boy even if he was an adult and not so little anymore. Then again he was her only son, so he would always be her little boy no matter how old he became. He smiled back at his mother.

"My Hogwarts letter, I know mom has been sending them out," said Norah.

"Well then I am sure it will reach you soon," he said. He hadn't see her that impatient since Christmas the year before. She was wishing for a broom and a black cat she could bring with her to school, when she got her acceptance letter. She had however been very disappointed after opening every present, but not fining her most desired gifts. The two older witches had chosen to surprise their daughter with them later on.

"How can it be so late, I live at the castle after all, it's not fair, Anne and Darren gotten theirs already. And stupid Angus McKeen also," she said annoyed, and crossed her arms over her chest in a very stubborn way. Angus was a boy her age she never managed to get along with. He had been teasing her ever since kindergarten, mostly because he was pureblood and she was not. They had ended up in a dozen arguments over the years, and her parents had also been dragged into those.

"I'm sure you will get it soon, little witch," said Hermione in a soft tone anymore.

"I'm not little anymore," she protested, making Hermione roll her eyes slightly.

Hugo, looked at his mother asking, "To change the subject, how are you and mum?"

"We're busy, but good as always, new term is soon starting, meaning new students and new challenges," said Hermione and smiled at him.

"I can imagine, where is she now?" he asked her, by her referring to Minerva.

"In her office I assume, working on some things," said Hermione and smiled, putting a paper aside.

He nodded as she asked, "How are you and Maya?"

"We're good, Oliver is starting in the Kindergarten this fall," he said and smiled pleased. Oliver was their three year old son.

"Very well, anything that might suggest he is a werewolf?" Hermione wanted to know, just as Minerva walked in the door and Norah said, "I still haven't gotten my letter."

"Patience, my little witch," said Minerva in a calm tone, looking over at her wife, giving her an are you okay look. Hermione nodded and smiled at her. Minerva smiled back.

"God, I hate this," said Norah and ran to her bedroom in dismay. Minerva shook her head as Hermione said, "You did send the letter right?"

"Of course, Hugo, it is wonderful to see you, how are you?" Minerva asked her stepson.

"I'm great, I thought I would stop by and see how the two of you were doing," he said and smiled at her.

"Wonderful, will you be staying for dinner or is this a quick call?" Minerva required.

"I can stay for dinner, I still can't believe she's starting here soon, time has gone so fast," he said.

"I know, it's really not that long ago since she owled you her first letters and learned to read," said Minerva with a sigh, wondering where the years had ran off to.

"She's a bright one," he said, nodding toward the room of his younger sister. The two of them nodded, she was bright for her age, and then again so had they been. Minerva still remembered how Hermione had been as young. She knew for a fact that she herself was one of the best in her classes as well.

"That she is," said Minerva, there was a sign of pride in her voice as she said that.

"My guess is that when time comes she will be stubborn and rebellious," he said, and smiled, knowing some of that were true coming to the two women.

"Merlin, I hope not," said Minerva with a sigh.

"We'll see, after all you and Rose weren't that bad," said Hermione.

"No, but she is a real McGonagall, not whole Weasley," he reminded her, quickly adding, "Not that there is something wrong about that."

"She'll be fine I am sure," said Minerva, after all she had been, spite the many challenges she had had over the years.

The two others nodded as they sat down in the living room, hearing loud music coming from Norah's room. Hermione sighed as she cast a silencing spell, hoping the letter would come soon so they could have some peace.

* * *

It was the next day that Norah finally got her letter and was overjoyed in every sense of the word. She could hardly wait to go and buy books and whatever else she did need, and Minerva promised to take her the same afternoon which she also did. All went fine except a minor altercation with Angus and his father.

Minerva however solved it fast, and dragged her daughter to the next store for quills.

As they walked away she said, "He's going to be a Slytherin I just know. Cunning snake he is."

"Norah, you shouldn't speak it even if you feel it," said her mother in a firm tone.

"You heard him yourself, not a proper witch and a hybrid, shouldn't be allowed at the school at all," said the young girl, her words filled with hurt and bitterness.

"Sweetheart, he is very wrong, and every boy and girl the letter is sent to are more than welcome at the school, no matter what their parents are," said Minerva in a soft tone.

"I know, but maybe I would have been better if I was a pureblood," she whispered.

"Nonsense, your mother is neither and she is one of the best witches there is, and so will you be," Minerva said.

"I hope so," said Norah with a sigh. With her parents she had a lot to live up to.

"I know you will, how about a cup of hot chocolate before going home," Minerva suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great, can we stop be Uncle George's shop also?" asked Norah, looking at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"We can," said Minerva with a slight laugh, as they walked in direction of the shop. She didn't mind as it had been some time since she had seen George, and it would be great to catch up with him.

* * *

It was Norah's first day at Hogwarts and like the rest of the students she was following behind Minerva to get sorted into her house. Minerva was always the one to do this, even after she became Headmistress, and the other professors knew her to enjoy this task a lot.

This day for her was however going to be more special than any other sorting she had had before. It was the day her daughter was to be sorted out. She secretly hoped her to be a Gryffindor like herself and her wife, but of course she couldn't say that out loud.

The elderly witch after her late husband's death had never even dared to dream of having a young one. She of course hoped to have both a son and a daughter when he was still alive, but the hope of it died with him. It wasn't until Hermione she had let herself fall in love again, and that was something she would never regret.

She cast a glance up at Hermione, her hazel eyes was shining back at her with great excitement. Minerva for a small eyes go back to her, before she said, "When I call your name, you will come forward and the sorting hat will sort you into you houses."

The students became quiet and looked at her with shining eyes as she called out the first name, a girl name Anne Andrews. Minerva knew her to be one of her daughter's best friends.

Norah looked as Anne got sorted into Gryffindor, as did her friend Darren, and a couple of others, then there would be some Huffelpuff's Ravenclaw's and of course Slytherin. Angus was one of them. Then again she expected as much. No surprise there.

Starling she heard her name being called. What if she ended up in the same house as Angus, that would be a complete disaster. She couldn't she just couldn't.

"Norah McGonagall," Minerva said again, looking at her with worried eyes.

A couple of students was looking at her, and one pushed her, so she walked up and sat down on the chair, only to let Minerva put the talking hat on her head. She sighed deeply as it said, "Another McGonagall, the first one in years. This is very difficult in deed. Not a bad mind I see, and plenty of talent. You have the desire to prove yourself, but where to put you?"

"Please not Slytherin," she whispered, seeing Minerva quirking a brow at this.

"So Slytherin house is not right for you, and I do suppose you to think Gryffindor is right for you like your mother. I however think you are best served under the house of Ravenclaw," the hat finished.

The whole of great hall went quiet as they looked up at young Norah, surely that had to be a mistake. That Minerva and Hermione's daughter was not being put in the same house as them. Minerva took the hat of her daughter and said, "Go on down to your table."

"But?" Norah said and looked at her mother with confused eyes.

"It is right," said Minerva and nodded at her. Norah looked at her mother seeing something in her eyes, she leaned to whisper so only she could hear, "You are still proud of me, right?"

"Of course, and I always will be," said Minerva, giving her a soft smile.

Norah nodded, going towards the table where eagle banners in blue and bronze was hanging over it. Minerva could see an older girl talking to her, and she knew her daughter to be in good hands so she continued.

* * *

Later the very same night Hermione and Minerva was up their chambers, for the first time in years it was quiet, almost too quiet, due to the fact that Norah was now living in the Ravenclaw tower.

"Can you believe it, a Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked her beloved.

"I was almost elected to that as well, so yes I can," said Minerva and smiled at her.

"Really I never knew, although I think Gryffindor suits you better, as you are a brave lioness," said Hermione and winked at her.

"As are you, and I am sure she will do fine in Ravenclaw," Minerva added, with a sigh of satisfaction sinking down on the couch.

"Time will show, she may mess up there as in any other house," said Hermione as she sat down next to Minerva.

"Like you never did," said Minerva with a quirk, thinking back to when Hermione had first started at the school.

"I never said I didn't," Hermione said with a soft laugh.

"I think every student did at one point or another, even I," said Minerva, laughing as well.

"You really, I find that hard to believe," said Hermione.

"Still I did, on one or two occasions over the years," said Minerva trutfully.

Hermione nodded saying, "It's going to be weird not having her around here anymore."

"I know but we'll see her around school, and you will have her for lectures," Minerva said.

"And you in your office is he misbehaves badly," said Hermione with a giggle.

"That I will, but lets hope she doesn't," Minerva said.

Hermione nodded to agree to this, before saying, "So what do you want to do now that she is gone?"

"I can think of a couple of things," said Minerva in a teasing way.

Hermione just shook her head, she would never get how Minerva was still up for those things at her age, she was just glad she was. Quickly between hungry and longing kisses they would retrieve themselves to their bedroom.

Elsewhere in the castle, more precise the Ravenclaw tower their young girl was learning the rules and corners in which she were to spend her first night wither her fellow students.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

**_Author's Note: _**When I first started it I planned it to continue until Minerva and Hermione died, but then I changed my mind and wanted it to end it as it started, I do hope you like it. Please let me know if anyone is interested in a continuing story and I will keep that in mind.**_  
_**

**_Author's Note 2: _**For all of you that have taken the time to review, favorite or put an alert on this story, thank you so much, it really means a lot :o)** _  
_**

* * *

**_And so it starts again_**

Norah McGonagall was her potions class, looking up at her teacher. A woman by the name of Professor Stephens, and spite the fact that Norah had had her as her teacher in the subject for seven years she never learned her first name. Then again she were like the other teachers to be addressed like professor…

The teacher herself was about Hermione's age, with golden hair and icy blue eyes. She was not to be messed with Norah had soon learned, when she in one of her previous years had whispered with Darren and Anne second year. All three had been sent to the Headmistress and Norah had gotten a lecture. Not to mention the time Norah and Anne had almost blown up the classroom while trying to mix the right potion. Thad had been some mess and Minerva had almost expelled them for it. Detention for a month.

Now the young girl at the age of seventeen was doodling in her notebook much like her mother had back in the days. Norah Stephens, Mrs. Stephens, Nora McGonagall Stephens.

A dreamy sigh was escaping her lips, leading to her professor looking at her with fierce eyes saying, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and please follow the lecture, Miss McGonagall."

"Yes, Professor Stephens," Norah said, looking down, blushing, pushing her paper out of view of her teacher.

Kaitlyn Stephens just shook her head and smiled a little, wondering what to do with this young student she knew to have a crush on her. Then again she was used to that, she only knew one thing, she in this case could not ask Hermione or the headmistress for advice. This one she had to deal with alone.

* * *

It was the same afternoon at dinner, that Minerva looked down to see her daughter pushing her food aside not eating. She worried looked over at her wife, of course it happened theit daughter was without apetie, but mostly due to being ill, and she did seem fine.

"Do you know if anything is wrong with our little witch?" Minerva asked her.

"No, but she has been absent in my lectures lately," said Hermione.

"Any idea why?" Minerva wanted to know. She of course over the years had earned her daughter wasn't always playing attention in class, but spite that face she always got top grades.

"No, you don't think she could be in love do you?" Hermione asked, knowing she was at that age, but she still didn't have a boyfriend.

"It might be possible, any idea why, I haven't seen her looking at someone in particular, you don't think she and Darren…?" Minerva quickly stopped.

"No, they are just good friends, besides I think he's seeing Miss. O'Brien," said Hermione, that was a girl on the Quidditch team, he was a beater and she a seeker.

"I see, then who, I don't remember her telling us," said Minerva truthfully.

"Probably someone we wouldn't approve off," said Hermione with a sigh.

"I'm not against Slyherin's, well not all, after all Scorpius is one and he is a fine young man," said Minerva.

"No, I'm thinking a fellow professor, just see where her eyes are," said Hermione and nodded, their daughter was looking up at the staff table every once and again and not at them.

"I'm not sure if I approve of that," said Minerva with a sigh.

"You don't even know if Kaitlyn feel the same way, I wouldn't worry, most likely it will blow over," said Hermione and smile.

"Time will show, and it did work with us," said Minerva, adding, "In the end."

"Yes, professor McGongall, that it did," said Hermione and leaned over to kiss her, not caring that they were in everyone's view. She knew Minerva to mind a little, but she didn't reject her.

"Awww, look your parents are being cute again," said Amy, a girl next to Norah.

"They can be yes, I wish I find something like that once," said Norah and smiled at her parents. Amy nodded at her saying that anyone would be lucky to have something like that. Norah agreed, dreaming that she would one day experience love like that as well, knowing everyone wasn't that lucky. She sighed as she finally started to eat, thining she was glad to have them, her friends and the school. After all there was no better place to live and be raised than Hogwarts, and she knew for a fact her parents felt the same way.

Up at the staff table two older witches was smiling down upon their daughter, glad they had each other and her, even if she could be rebellious, she had once upon put both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor banners together making one half eagle, half lion. Minerva had kept is as she liked the idea as it symbolized they all belonged together. Their little witch was soon to grow up and move on, whether it was within the walls of the school or outside, time would tell.

But for now she was happy to watch over her and the rest of the students, knowing as long as she had her daughter and wife in her life she was more than content. What more could she really ask for. And all because once upon a time in the past a young student had written, "**_Hermione Jean McGonagall, H. J. McGonagall, Mrs. McGonagall,_**" in her notebook.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most appreciated :o)


End file.
